


The Legend of Mimi || The First Female Knight

by BrownKam



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownKam/pseuds/BrownKam
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Mimi. Mimi is far from your average girl in the lands of Hyrule. Mimi has a dream to not only explore the lands of Hyrule, but to also find out as much as she can about technology and one day become the first female dame/solider of Castle Town.Things seem like the same as they've always been for the 17 year old until the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, stops by her village in Lurelin with her appointed knight, Link and though her and Zelda get along very well, her and Link seem to start off on the wrong foot from her reckless actions.Zelda takes a liking to Mimi and her brothers and insist that they come back to Castle Town with her in order to help the rebuilding of Hyrule after Calamity Ganon and Mimi agrees after a moment of thinking, but little did Mimi know that her entire life would be changing after this agreement. Now having a slow friendship start up those around her and living out her dream, Mimi can't help, but to smile at her new life, but when problems of the past and new acquired information of who she and her brothers truly are to Hyrule, she begins a journey to find out her past identity and if it will effect her future...





	1. Mr. Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this story last January and doing so, I placed this story in SCRIPT FORMAT.  
> Now, if this is a problem, either by the readers or the website in general (I could find a rule if it should or shouldn't be in script format or not. Sorry!) I will switch it to the regular reading style. Script format is just a bit easier for me, but if it needs to be changed then it will.  
> Lastly, do not make the mistake of the main character being a sexist. I had this problem once before from someone, but I assume they might have read something wrong considering the main character's father is against women fighting and also, if you couldn't tell from the title, this is a OC x Legend of Zelda story, so please don't implement the comments of "She's a nobody" or "You could have had -inserts actual character from game-. This is all simply for fun. I hope you fairies enjoy this!  
> (Estimate Reading Time: 30 minutes)

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

(this was the one thing I was allowed to do on my own, at least, it felt that way. I let my body float in the peaceful, blue spring, allowing the water to enter my ears so I could ignore the responsibilities that my mother and father bothered me about. I allowed my hair to be free and let it soak up the water a bit, though I knew I would soon regret it once it started to puff up and I'd have to wear it in that ugly ponytail my mom puts in)

(My name is Mimi. I was born and raised here at Lurelin Village and I've never stepped a foot out of it. I was 17 and of course to a teenage girl, I believed I was old enough to make my own decisions, but having your father being the way he was, he believed only my brothers were allowed such freedom as to leave the village. It wasn't just my father though, it was every girl's father here. Most girls here are like the Gerudo women that travel here from time to time. Going on top of Lover's Lake and waiting for the first guy they see to whisk them away to some fairytale land. Not me though, I wanted to explore! My real passion was that I wanted to do 3 of the most important things that you could do in Hyrule. 1-Become a soldier. 2-Do more research on ancient technology, such as Guardians and Shrines, and 3-Travel.)

(There was just a problem with that. For starters, like I said previously, women are only supposed to get married around here, so the talk of being like a Gerudo woman was out of the question. It's not that I didn't find the Gerudo women interesting, because believe me, their amazon height and tight abs are enough to prove to any man that women can do it too, but I wanted to be a Hylian soldier. Why? Well because that's where the action is! The traveling! The fun! But, sadly, it hasn't been heard of a female hylian soldier, but I wanted to show them that we can it do it just as great as these silly men)

(The other problem would be is that from time to time we would have some ancient technology wash upon shore, but with guards there from Hyrule Castle to pick up the pieces, it seems impossible for me to do my research. One time a Guardian washed on shore and it surprised me because they seem relatively heavy and would probably sink, but somehow it made it, making me even more curious of what they were made of. The guards were scared at first because it's said that some Guardians are still playing for the wrong side, even with Calamity Ganon sealed away. I suppose it's something in their wiring, but I will never know if I can't get near one. Lucky for the guards, it wasn't active, in fact, it was broken down and they took it away. Normally I would ask Garini for help since he's into the same things as I, but he would only snitch to my dad hoping for some kind of reward. The closet thing I've seen besides that Guardian was the many shrines around, but never close enough to examine, for those were guarded as well)

(And lastly, traveling. Like I said, I've spent my whole life here, wondering what the rest of the world looks like besides from a cliff view and my father won't allow me to leave the village for what he calls 'Dangerous and Foolish Nonsense', but if anybody is the fool, it's him sometimes. My mother tells me she hasn't left this village since she was my age and the only time my father did leave was for war, but he was let off because of his back condition. Whenever I try to talk to either of them about opening up to me about it, my mother will say that he came back a different man and my father will shut down the conversation immediately)

(*Sigh* I just want to be as free as the Ritos and fly away from all problems....)

"Mimi? Mimi where are you?!"

(I opened my eyes and lifted my head a bit to see it was my best friends Nani and David, that is, until the weight of my hair pulled me back down)

David: There she is! Told you she'd be in this pond again

(As Nani ran over, David helped me out of the water. I shook my head a bit, getting them wet, like a dog in the rain. My wet hair hit my lower back and I swabbed out my ear with my pinky)

Nani: Mimi, what are you doing up here?!

Mimi: I needed to relax before--

David: Before your pops blows his head off about you not being at Fish and Fruit?

(Ugh....it wasn't the thought of being in that work place that bothered me so much because that's when I got to talk to travelers about what they'd seen, it was just the constant smell of fish and eating it day and night that bothered me. Honestly, other than my breast and butt, I lost almost 35 lbs because of this fish diet. What I really wanted was something better! Meat! Vegetables! Hylian Rice! I'd even take dubious at this point and it doesn't help that I have a lovely relationship with food, so I eat it anyways)

Mimi: Crap! What is it this time?!

Nani: Don't trip. Your sisters are doing fine, you know, besides their daily flirting with the travelers coming in

David: Yeah, but your brothers are fishing so their short with help

(I squeezed my hair of the water that was dripping while staring at them annoyed)

Mimi: Let me guess, my mother told you to come find me?

(They both laughed and nodded while I shook my hair one last time causing it to poof up. I grunted at this happening and wished I could just soak back into the spring, but I ignored it and placed my hair in a high ponytail while we made our way back to the village)

David: You know it and who could resist your smokin' hot mom's request?

(He pretend to drool and look in a daze causing me to hit him in the cheek)

David: OW! HEY!

Nani: That's what you get for talking about her mother inappropriately

Mimi: figures she would. I need to find a new spring or somewhere to relax so you two can't find me

David: If we couldn't find you then how could we tell you about--

(Nani shook her head at David, causing him to stop his sentence)

(I looked at them both while raising my eyebrow)

Mimi: Tell me about what?

Nani: Nothing. Don't worry your pretty little curls about it

(I rolled my eyes and snorted. I hated it when these two started a sentence and never finished it. It would just make my curiosity grow even more)

(Once back into the village, we made our way into Fish and Fruit where there seemed to be a full house. I noticed my two older sisters, Hana and Lele, flirting with some guys. I don't know what they see in these men. Most of time I question if they have a type or if their just desperate to get married before their mid 20s)

(Making our way over to the bar, Nani and David said their goodbyes as my mother served them her special pie. Figures they'd rat me out for food, but who am I kidding, I'd probably do the same thing)

Mom: There you are, Mimi! Hurry up and put on your apron, the twins are destroying the kitchen back there!

(I did as I was told and put on my greasy apron. This thing wreaked of fried fish oil)

Mimi: Destroying?

-SFX Explosion-

Tata & Tutu: OOOPS!

Dad: Careful you two!

Mimi: I see what you mean

Mom: Well hurry back there, your father needs to talk to you

Mimi: ugh, is it too late to run?

Father: Mimi! Kitchen! NOW YOUNG LADY!

Mom: That answer you question?

Mimi: Crystal clear

(I walked my way into the kitchen to find the twins, Tata and Tutu, a girl and boy, creating a mess. They were only 7, normally they should be playing outside, but since I wasn't here, it makes sense)

Tata: It's about time!

Tutu: Yeah! Were going on our lunch break!

Mimi: lunch break?

Tata: Well duh! We're hard workers here!

(The two jumped down from the stools and walked out of the kitchen as my dad was multi-tasking to keep up with the orders)

Father: You know, it would really help if that pond of yours was little bit closer

(Grabbing plates and utensils, I grinned a bit)

Mimi: It's a spring dad, not a pond

Father: It's all water. Water that I just might have to ban you from if it means your late for your work

Mimi: *chuckles* You can't ban me from water

Father: Wanna bet?

Mimi: mmmm, no thanks.

( If you couldn't tell by now, I get my looks from my mother, THANK GOD! Like I said before, my mom has been here since she was my age, but she wasn't born to this village, she actually won't tell me where she's from, but she's mentioned that if I do leave this village, I'd know when I was there, what that means, I'm not sure, but she's the reason I have my fiery red, curly hair, my golden eyes and caramel skin tone, basically becoming my mother's twin)

(My father on the other hand was a dark skinned man with thick, but wavy black hair. He was at least 6'5" and his muscular frame scared away any guy that approached me or my sisters, though he knows by now I'm not interested in love)

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

(Moving around and delivering everyone's food. The rush finally ended around sunset and we were able to relax and clean up a bit)

Hana: You know *sips drink* if you had a boyfriend, then you wouldn't have to clean up after all this mess

Mimi: What do I need a boyfriend for?

Lele: Uh, hello! Your like, 17 now, you SO should have had at least 5 boyfriends by now

Hana: Catch up, baby sis

(I stopped mopping and stood up, pressing my back in a bit to release the cramp that snuck it's way in before looking at the two)

Mimi: What a man can do, I can do 2x better

(They both fake yawned at my response)

Father: And that's the way it needs to stay until she's 60. Then we can talk about dating and marriage

(He wrapped his arm around my mother's waist as she chuckled at his response)

Lele: But she'll be like, old and wrinkly by then

Hana: Yeah, but us on the other hand, we'll be young and beautiful forever

Mimi: HA! you plan on dying soon so you have a 'young look' for your caskets?

Hana: At least we'll be able to fit into a casket, thunder thighs

Mimi: GRRR!!

(I wanted to rip both of their lips off. My sisters and brothers were known to be one of the most attractive villagers we have here because of the mixture of our mom and dad, so they used that to talk anyways they wanted. The only difference between me and my sisters were that they had jet black hair)

Mother: Mimi darling. That table over there needs clearing off. Would you mind?

Mimi: No ma'am

(I walked passed my sisters as they stick their tongues out, but I returned it with a bit of spit attached)

Lele & Hana: EWW!!

Hana: You'd better sleep with one eye open tonight!

Lele: No way, Lele! We have to meet with the Boulder Boys tonight!

Dad: What!?

Hana & Lele: No-nothing daddy!

(Boys, boys, boys! This is all I hear about with these two and if it weren't them, then it was the two muscle heads who were talking about either competing to see who's stronger or which girl was checking them out the most)

(I started to clear off the table by placing the dishes in the bin before overhearing the conversation at the table next to me)

"I heard there's supposed to be some special festival happening tomorrow"

"Oh yeah! The Petal's Festival! I heard that the winds blow so strong from the Great Deku Tree that it's pink petals blow everywhere and give lovers a chance to finally meet!"

"I heard that you can find your true love! People all over from Hyrule are suppose to be attending! Even Princess Zelda!"

(Princess Zelda? What would she be doing at a festival like this? She couldn't be looking for true love could she? She was like my age!)

"Aw man, do you think I'd have a chance with the princess!?"

"No way man! I heard that weirdo, mute knight that never leaves her side is suppose to be accompanying here with like 10 others"

"Man, does that guy ever talk?"

"Nah, but so what?!"

"Soooo dingus! I heard he can make any woman swoon over him just from his looks!"

(I laughed in my head with that comment. There was no way some guy could look that nice and have women begging at his feet. It's so unheard of and so corny)

(but then again I do have two brothers who have this magic over women)

"Man, that'll be some trouble!"

"Speaking of trouble. I heard another one of those Guardians washed up again"

(I almost stopped cleaning for a second when I heard the word Guardian, but I decided to clean slow and pretend that I wasn't eavesdropping)

"What? Forreal!? Those things are pretty dangerous!"

"Yeah, but I heard the guards haven't moved it yet since it was broken down. They'll probably move it tomorrow when the festival begins so they won't draw any attention to themselves and cause chaos"

"Man, even with Calamity Ganon gone, those things are still terrible!"

(Though this peaked my interest, I stopped listening and finished my work. I couldn't have my parents seeing me listening in on the customers again)

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

(I sat down by a nearby palm tree and hit it with enough force to not only have a coconut fall into my lap, but also hurt my hand)

(I couldn't believe the chances! Another Guardian washed up on shore! This was my chance to see what those things are made of! But the question is how would I get there?)

(I stared at the sunset and the calm waters)

(Those guards will surely be taking turns tonight on keeping watch, but if what those guys said earlier were true about them moving it when everyone gathered for the festival, then I'd have no chance in getting to it. The real question is, where do they put those pieces? They didn't have the equipment to bring that stuff all the way back to Hyrule so they had to be storing it somewhere around here)

( But as I was thinking, my thoughts were interrupted as Dingus and Doofus rubbed my head and sat next to me)

(Dingus and Doofus are my brothers if you couldn't tell, though it should be obvious since they had the same hair and eyes as I did. Most girls were crazy about these two, from their strong bodies and golden colored eyes and inability to wear a shirt like a normal person, it was like bait to a fish, you add that and the fact that one always has a man bun and the other just has short curls, it makes a world of trouble for girls and their morals)

(They say if I were born a boy, I'd be the smaller, thinner version of them, just with bigger eyes)

(Malu and Maka were also twins. I know, my mom had a lot of kids, but I think she's done....hopefully)

(These two were basically swollen airheads. Sure to most of the girls they were cute, but they clearly were only things to look at and not examine. These two basically jog from the end of beach and back 5x before getting their day started, making the girls sweat and say the dumbest things while watching them cool off in the water, honestly it was weird to just say)

Maka: Hey sis, heard you got in trouble with the old man today

Mimi: What? Who said that?

Malu: Hana, Lele, Tata, and Tutu

Mimi: Oh please, don't tell me you two believe them?

(I looked at them both before realizing who I was talking to)

Mimi: No, everything was just fine, I was just a bit late

Maka: You were at that pond again, weren't you?

Mimi: It's a spring and so what if I was? It's the only place I get to relax and ignore this village of it's constant talk of fish and relationships

Malu: Speaking of relationships, have you seen your boyfriend Batu?

(They both pulled at my cheeks before I attempted to bite them off)

Mimi: THAT ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!

Maka: Well that isn't what he's telling everybody

Malu: Yeah! I heard he's telling every guy in the village to back off since the Petal's Festival is happening tomorrow

Maka: Oooo Malu, you think he's gonna propose to her?

(The two both started to laugh and it started to piss me off)

Malu: Speaking of the festival, I heard that Princess Zelda is suppose to be coming

Maka: OOOO!! I HEARD SHE'S MORE GORGEOUS THAN A WILD MAN'S DREAMS!

Mimi: And you two are annoying! Go away!

Malu: Awww don't pretend like you don't enjoy our company

(Two girls passed by a bit away from us while waving at my brothers, causing them to hop up, say their goodbyes and run off to the girls, leaving me alone again, something I loved the most)

David: Mimi!

(Oh god...why couldn't I just be alooooooone)

Mimi: Yes David?

(I looked back to see David walking up to me shirtless. What was with this guy? He was always trying to be like my brothers. He even tries training like them, but does it in secrecy because he's afraid someone would laugh at him)

David: Did you have fun today?

Mimi: Oh yeah, smelling like fish guts is soooo much fun

(Sitting next to me, he spoke)

David: Hey, with that attitude and that smell, your bound to pull guys in

(He made the fishing motion, making me laugh a bit)

David: There's that pretty smile I like to see

(David. I knew he had a thing for me, but like I've said before, I'm not interested in a boyfriend or anything. It's not that David wasn't attractive, because he was and some girls actually threw themselves at him, but my heart belonged to my dreams, not some guy that would break my heart or get me pregnant)

Mimi: Don't you have some corny lines to go over to swoon the girls for tomorrow's festival?

(He placed his arm over me)

David: Now why would I do that when my special girl falls for the ones I have now

Mimi: Okay, ew

(I removed his arm while he laughed)

David: C'mon now, aren't you excited to see if you find The One tomorrow?

Mimi: No way! I'll probably be stuck working the whole time anyways

David: What!? Really? I thought you mom and dad wouldn't have you guys working tomorrow?

Mimi: My brothers and sisters, sure, but considering that my parents know I'm not interested in that kind of stuff and with lots of travelers coming from all villages, it'll probably get busy

David: Well at least you made that great suggestion to your dad about having a outside grill so you can still see they people coming through, though you'll be sticking with me

(He threw his head back, trying his hardest to be sexy, but failed and rolled down into the sand causing me to laugh out loud, that is, until I snorted, causing me to cover my mouth in embarrassment while David started to laugh)

David: HAHA!!

(I stood up)

Mimi: SHUT UP!!

(I kicked a bit of sand, making it land in his eye and while he screamed in pain, but I didn't bother to help him as I walked back to my home. I wanted to just wash off and sleep)

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

(After grabbing some clothes and headed to my special waterfall. I only called it special because no one knew about it and it was a bit of a walk to get to it, but it was worth it if it meant not having any pervy guys walking by)

(The waterfall was so beautiful. Surrounded by blue nightshade flowers, which was rare because they usually weren't around these parts, making this place even more special and the moon would stay right in the middle of the palm trees that surrounded the area. I washed my hair a bit while getting the smell of work off of me and thinking about the Guardian. Maybe it was possible I could slip away when my father wasn't looking? No, that wouldn't even give me enough time to reach the end of the beach. Maybe I could lie to him and say that I'm trying to find the one? Hmmm....I don't know if he'd fall for that, but it's the best I got in such a short amount of time)

(While getting lost in my thoughts, I thought I heard rustling in the bushes. The one thing about this waterfall of mine was that there have been monster sightings around here, so I tried to not stay out here for very long and make my time here quick before heading back)

(Washing off the rest of the soap, I dressed myself and made it back to my home. It wasn't that I was scared of Bokoblins or anything, it's just that I knew I couldn't fight those guys with a bar of soap....weeeeelll, maybe I could blind them? Soap does burn)

(Making it back, I squeezed my hair with the towel while walking in to see everyone sleeping. I made it into my bed and stared out of the small hole in the roof, watching the starry sky move by. What I wouldn't give to just be free)

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

-Petal's Festival: Afternoon-

(As I watched my brothers and some of the other boys help set up for the arrival of the travelers, such as a sign, tiki fires and spreading flowers everywhere, my sisters were making flower crowns with the villager girls and children. If I were girly, I'd care about that kind of stuff, but I was fine with being on grill duty. The only difference about my uniform this day compared to the others was that I was forced to wear a leaf skirt and two coconuts for a bra. It was said that decades ago that this was normal somewhere, but I personally find it uncomfortable and itchy)

Tata: Here you go, big sis!

Mimi: Hm?

(I looked down to see Tata holding a pink and white flower crown)

Mimi: Oh, thank you Tata!

(I grabbed for the crown, but she reluctantly pulled back)

Tata: NO! LET ME PUT IT ON!

(I bent down a bit)

Mimi: Yes, Queen Tata, where are my manners?

Tata: It's fine, a fool will always be a fool

(My eyebrow twitched a bit as she placed the crown on. How was it possible that just being 7, she had a mouth like our older sisters)

( I raised back up. Today my I got my hair a bit wet, just so that it would curl enough to not poof up again)

Mimi: How do I look?

Tata: You might look good enough to get a man tonight

(My lip started to twitch as well and I raised my fist to give her the idea that I would pummel her)

Mimi: WHY YOU!

Tata: AHHH!! SCARY MONSTER!!

(She ran away while giggling. That girl is just as evil as the older trolls)

(There wasn't very much for me to do until the evening came around. Cooking the food at this point would be pointless since it would be cold and hard before the people got here. I guess they didn't eat very much fish where they were from, but it did help when the Gerudo women came and allowed us to cook meat! I smiled at the thought of having a nice meat skewer right about now. The spices. The juicy feel. Anything was better than fish...maybe even grass)

(That's until Batu came over, pushing up his glasses and tried leaning onto the table before falling and having the knife almost pierce his manhood)

Batu: GOODNESS!

(I moved around the grill and grabbed the knife, washing it with the nearby water with a rag and soap before sticking into the wood)

Batu: Hehe *Stands up* Smooth huh, Mimi?

(He pushed up his glasses a bit before trying to flex is what I assumed. The thing about Batu is that it's like he was going through puberty at a very late age. I didn't know what weirded me out more, the millions of tiny zits on his face or seeing his rib cage popping out everytime he breathed in, not to mention his voice does this thing where it goes from high pitched to deep from time to time. Honestly, it sounds like a nail on wood)

Mimi: What do you want, Batu?

Batu: Just wanted to see when you get off later? I was thinking maybe we could--

Mimi: No

Batu: What about a walk--

Mimi: No

Batu: Just a bit of--

(I raised the knife to his face causing him to back up a bit)

Mimi: No way!!

(He placed his hands up, honestly if I had a more intimidating weapon, I'd probably have him peeing through that grass skirt of his)

(I placed the knife back down)

Batu: Aw c'mon, Mimi! You've been denying me since we were 14, why won't you give me a chance?

Mimi: Because Batu, you and everybody knows I'm not interested in any guy here

Batu: SO DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A TRAVELER TONIGHT!?

(I realized how that sound and immediately got defensive)

Mimi: What!? No! I'm not interested in anyone nor am I looking for this goofy love festival!

(He crawled a bit and held onto my legs)

Batu: JUST GIVE ME ONE CHANCE TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! I PROMISE I CAN! WE'LL HAVE THE CUTEST KIDS AND THE BEST WEDDING!

Mimi: UGH! NO! GET OFF!

(I tried pulling away, but even a small guy like him, it was a bit hard. That is, until, my father came over and grabbed him by the back of his skirt. It's a good thing the boys had to wear shorts under theirs, otherwise we'd see way too much)

Father: Don't you have signs to put up, Batu?

Batu: SORRY SIR!!

(My father let him go and he ran away as fast as his skinny legs could take him, that is, until he fell)

Mimi: Thanks dad

Father: I hope none of those travelers try anything tonight with you

(I grabbed the bowl of fruit from his hand that he obviously forgot to mention. I've been doing this since I was 14 so I knew the routine already)

Mimi: Who? Me? I look like complete crap

(He raised his eyebrow)

Father: Now who told my lovely daughter that!?

Mimi: Tata

Father: Oh....well if Tata said that...

Mimi: DAD!

(He laughed a bit and slapped my back. Since I wasn't like my sisters, my dad treated me as if I were one of his boys, but not too much that it would break me, which personally made me upset. I wish that he would push me as hard as he pushed them)

Father: I'm kidding. You're obviously a stunning, young woman

(My cheeks burned at the embarrassment that he was giving)

Mimi: Dad...

Father: *Clears throat* I don't want you working all night either. Though the festival last for 4 days, I want you to have fun

Mimi: Oh really?

Father: But not so much fun that I have to snap a neck!

(I slapped his arm)

Mimi: Of course not, I can't have any romantic ties if I'm going to be a soldier!

(His face turned serious. I knew he didn't like the idea of me leaving to be a Hylian soldier, but this had to be the perfect opportunity to do all 3 things I've been wanting to do. I just have to get on the topic with Princess Zelda. They had to be recruiting people all over, right?)

Father: You know how I feel about that

Mimi: But daaaad! I just want to --

(He placed his hand in front of my mouth)

Father: No Mimi. I don't want to hear about this

(He stared at me)

Father: And I know you well enough to know that you might ask Princess Zelda! We want her to have fun, so don't ruin it with your crazy talk!

Mimi: If it's soooo crazy, why did you go to war then?

Father: I--

(He didn't get to finish his sentence as the chief came over)

Chief: Mata. Mimi. How are you both?

Father: Good chief

Mimi: Could be better

(The Chief was an older, shorter man, which was a surprise since I was pretty short myself, had been leading this village since he was 22, now being 85, he was on the brink of retiring and he's mentioned multiple times of my father taking his role since his children had left the village turned down the offer long ago)

Father: Mimi...

Chief: oh it's fine Mata. Your children make this place lively. From your strong boys to your beautiful girls and your lovely wife

Father: Thank you sir

Chief: Mimi...

Mimi: Yes Chief?

Chief: Are you thinking of meeting someone special tonight? I heard Lover's Pond has special connections this time of year

Mimi: No thanks, I think I'll grow old by myself

(He started to laugh a bit, but I was kind serious with my answer)

Chief: ahhh, your truly my favorite. Mata, I need to have a word with you about a private manner

Mata: Ye-yes sir. You can handle this right, Mimi?

Mimi: Got it covered

(They walked away into the distance. What could they possibly be talking about? I ignored it and started to get started on peeling and cutting the fruit. Making fruit cups out of actual fruit and smoothies to get ready to serve. I started up the grill once the travelers started to come around the corner wearing their best clothes)

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

(Once it started getting busy and my father and mother handled the grill, I was in charge of handing out drinks with each person that came to the bar)

Mother: Don't you want to go out there and mingle?

Father: She doesn't need to mingle

Mother: Mata, honestly, when are you going to get over the fact that she's growing up

Father: NEVER! I tried letting Hana and Lele have a little freedom with boys and look at them--

(He looked over to see both Hana and Lele dancing with a group of guys)

Father: IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, YOU'LL LEAVE THOSE TWO ALONE!!

(This caused the guys to slightly back off)

Hana & Lele: DADDY!!

(But just as I was rolling my eyes, the royal horn was blown by someone in fancy knight gear to let us know that the Princess had arrived)

"MAKE WAY FOR PRINCESS ZELDA!!"

(Watching a white horse with the blonde mane pull a carriage to match wasn't very surprising. She was the princess of Hyrule, so it was expected for her to ride in style, though I personally wouldn't go with that color, especially at night. Sure she was guarded 24/7, but she could easily be ambushed)

"AND HYLIAN CHAMPION, MASTER LINK!!"

(I couldn't see anything with the crowd in the way, so I had no idea who they were talking about, but whoever it was, it took the attention off of my brothers and onto this Link guy)

(Once the princess stepped out, she made her way to the middle of the crowd to the Chief. She was truly beautiful. Her long, golden hair and big, green eyes would take the attention off of anyone and put it straight on her)

Zelda: Chief, how are you?

Chief: *bows* Princess Zelda, I'm swell. It's an honor to have you here and I hope you enjoy you stay with us

(As she smiled, I noticed she was even more stunning. I guess I see why all the guys were always talking about her)

Chief: And Master Link, I hope the journey wasn't too much. I know from Hyrule Castle to here is a bit of a way

(I was able to finally see the one who they called the Hyrulen Champion Link. He had big blue eyes and his hair being a darker blonde than Zelda's. He had a perfect sculpted face, but him not smiling didn't enhance it in anyway. Honestly it was the one guy that I couldn't deny that looked nice, but he wasn't anything to go crazy over, at least not like the other girls were)

(He just shook his head as he lowered his hood)

Chief: Alright! Let's show them how we do it here at Lurelin Village!!

(The crowd cheered a bit and the night went on as normal. Though my mother insisted on me going out and having fun, I was enjoying my time by staying to myself, besides, my concern was still on that Guardian, I couldn't let the royal family and her royal guards distract me from what was important)

Father: Mimi!

(I snapped out of my daze)

Mimi: Uh...ye-yes father?

Father: Why not go serve some drinks to Princess Zelda and her guards?

Mimi: Oh...okay

( I decided to head over first to see what the Princess would like. I wouldn't want to being her something he might be allergic to , afterall, I had to be on her good side and show her I was strong)

(While heading over. I noticed that she'd changed into a light blue swimsuit. Obviously not enough to show anything, since she still had a title uphold, but enough for her to feel relaxed. She had her own private sitting area and I was expected to be stopped by the guards)

Guards: State you business!

Mimi: Woah big guy, I'm just a waitress and wanted to see what you all wanted to drink, including the princess

(Zelda jumped up and ran over to me. I never expected her to be so chipper)

Zelda: OH! YOU ARE SO PRETTY!!

(My eyes widen at her words. It caught me off guard with her compliment)

Zelda: AND YOUR HAIR! IT'S SO DIFFERENT FROM OURS! THE CURLY TEXTURE AND THE FIRERY COLOR! Are these your natural colors?!

Mimi: O-oh...yeah they are, thank you, Princess

(She stepped back a bit)

Zelda: Sorry, I realized how quickly I rushed up to you

Mimi: n-no it's fine, honestly

Zelda: So what is it you needed from me?

(Of course I wanted to ask her about being a hylian knight, but I figured if she was going to be here for the next 3-4 days, I'd have plenty of time to gain her trust and get on this topic)

Mimi: Oh, right! My father would like to know what kinds of drinks you and guards would like?

Zelda: Oh yes! I was getting a bit thirsty from all of the meat that was being served, though I don't know if Link feels the same way

(When she looked back, I looked with her to see this Link guy nawing down the the meat that was served in front of them before looking up with pieces of meat on his cheeks and smiling)

Mimi: He sure can eat

Zelda: Yes, between you and me, Link is a bit of a glutton

Mimi: Really?

Zelda: Mhm, I've never seen someone eat as much as him. He'll even eat Dubious food

(Him too, huh?)

Mimi: Interesting...

Zelda: Oh look at me gossiping! Link! Come over here, will you?

(He placed down the giant bone and made his way over. I noticed that he didn't really have an outfit like everyone else, it was just regular clothing. Strange)

Zelda: Link, this lovely lady would like to know what you'd want to drink?

Link: ah

Zelda: Oh, what would you recommend, you do live here after all

Mimi: me? Oh well I guess Hearty Durian. I don't get to have it as often since I don't get to leave, so it's like a every now and then thing and I enjoy it more than the fruit we grow here

Zelda: Link, would you like that?

(He nodded his head. I guess he really didn't talk)

Zelda: Okay then, we'll take 11 of those

Mimi: Coming right up!

(I turned around and headed back to the bar where I waited for my mom to prepare her special smoothies)

Mom: Did you notice that Link guy?

Mimi: Hm? What about him?

Mom: He's pretty cute isn't he?

Mimi: Mom...

Mom: Whaaaat? You don't see guys like that walking around Hyrule

(I grabbed the platter of drinks and noticed my mom shaped out left over fruit to make a Z for Zelda and a L for Link)

Mimi: Well I wouldn't know since I've never left

Mom: Mimi

Mimi: I got drinks to deliver

(I walked away from my mom to get back to the princess. I didn't need to talk about the world I couldn't see, let alone some guy with a handsome face. Making my way back, I handed each guard their drink before Princess Zelda came down to grab her and Link's drinks)

(I was ready to turn away, but she stopped me)

Zelda: Please, won't you join us? I want to know more about you

Mimi: Re-really? Why me? I'm not anything special

Zelda: Well I don't know that & it's not everyday I get to come out here and you seem different from your people so I'm curious. Come, join us.

(It's not like I could refuse a princess order so I decided to sit with her as she asked me questions)

Zelda: So you've seriously never left this area?

Mimi: No, I've been here my whole life

Zelda: And your 17 as well?

Mimi: I just recently turned 17

Zelda: Me too! Well...kinda. Obviously as a princess, it's clear that I've seen most of Hyrule. I never thought I would actually meet someone the same age as me that's only be in one area

Mimi: Well, unfortunately, my father feels like I should worry more on getting married than going out in the world

Zelda: That sounds exactly like my father, well minus the marriage thing *Giggle* I know how stressful that can be to follow under someone else's rule

Mimi: Oh please, your life is clearly more stressful than mine. Your a princess!

Zelda: Yes, but I still have teenage problems like any other girl

Mimi: Yeah, it sucks to be a girl

(She started to laugh again and I noticed the whole time Link was staring at us. The moment he noticed I saw, he went back to eating)

(Zelda grabbed my hands. I normally didn't care about someone's title, royal or not, it was still a honor to have her touch my hands)

Zelda: I can see passion in your eyes...um...I'm sorry, I never asked for your name

Mimi: It's Mimi

Zelda: What a marvelous name! Well Mimi, as I was saying, I see passion and determination in your eyes! The fire that reminds me a noble soldier! And though this might be a bit sudden. I want to ask you this Mimi....would you like to travel with us back to Hyrule as my special guest?

Mimi: WAIT WHAT!?

(WOAH WOAH WOAH! I KNOW I WAS PLANNING ON FINDING SOME WAY TO HYRULE, BUT NOT LIKE THIS! SHE JUST POPPED THE QUESTION OUT ON ME!)

Zelda: Oh, I'm sorry! Was that too soon?

Mimi: A little bit, heh...

Zelda: Okay, well how about this. You think about my offer and don't be afraid to say no just because I'm a princess!

Mimi: O-oh..okay

Zelda: After all, we have 3 to 4 days for you to give me your answer! I hope I get to know more of you on the way and it doesn't end on the 4th day, okay?

Mimi: Okay..!

(Even though I was distracted by Zelda amazing offer, something told me to turn around for a second and there I was it! The guardian! )

( I stood up for a better look, though it was hard since it was dark now)

Zelda: Is something the matter?

Mimi: Oh, no...it's just...I never saw a Guardian before...this close

Zelda: Really? The Guardians have reached all the way out here?

Mimi: Yes, this is the second one so far....I just...wish I could get a closer look at it...

Zelda: Oh, are you curious on Guardians?

(I turned slightly to her while still watching the men carry the guardian to what seemed like a cave)

Mimi: All ancient technology has my interest

Zelda: Oh, aren't you the fun one

(Now that I was able to tell where the Guardian was placed, I could finally relax. I'd make my move tonight once everyone went to sleep, for now, it was about entertaining Princess Zelda. She even mentioned how she noticed my brothers and when I told them once the night was over, they both started to argue on who got to speak to her first)

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

(After cleaning up, we said good night to the guest as they made their way to the Inn. Obviously Princess Zelda had her own special sleeping area, but that mattered not to me, seeing this Guardian up close was what really mattered)

(I snuck my way around, out of guards sight and made my way to this cave that I never noticed before that was bit away from my village. There was only one guard standing there who seemed to be falling asleep, which clearly wasn't smart. Now I kinda see how Hyrule gets taken over. These guards obviously need better training)

(I decided that the only way to get by was putting the charm on this guy since his team was asleep)

(I pushed up my boobs and walked a bit so my hips would sway. It's clear that he noticed, but he was still on his guardly duty)

Guard: Halt! Who goes there?

(Seriously? What was this? Medieval times?)

Mimi: Hiiii, what's a big guard like you doing out here all by your lonesome?

Guard: I...uh...that's cl-classified ma'am!

(I rubbed his face a bit and could see his face turning red. Clearly this guy hasn't had any kind of female touch because he was putty in my hands. I could also see the Guardian behind him...sooooo close!)

Mimi: Awwww, you must be so tired from this kind of work? A big, strong man risking his life over those robots, did you bring that thing here all by yourself?

Guard: O-of course! Hehe..

(I could tell he was lying. With this chicken arms, Tata would be better off carrying that thing)

(I almost had him when I heard footsteps in the sand. I turned to see it was that Link guy again and he was dressed in what seemed like Ancient armor)

Guard: MA-MASTER LINK! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'D BE AWAKE AT THIS HOUR!

(Me and you both. Does this guy not sleep?)

(He just stared blankly at me, honestly it creeped me out more than being at my special waterfall at night. He slowly stepped close and split the guard and I, whispering something in his ear)

(So he does talk)

(The guard shook his head and headed off, soon being out of sight and leaving us alone)

Mimi: Hey! What'd you do that for!?

(He placed his finger up to his lip)

Link: shh

(I raised my eyebrow. Why was he telling me to shush? It's not like anyone was out here)

Mimi: What?

(Well with that guard gone, I could look at the Guardians now. I walked passed him and slowly made my way close enough to the Guardian until I felt a tug on my arm. I looked back as he shakes his head, letting me know that he wasn't going to allow me to step any further)

Mimi: What are you doing? Let me go!

(He just shook his head again)

Mimi: Okay, look Hyrule Champion, the Guardian is broken, it's not gonna---

(That's when I heard a sound. Something moving....something....activating....I watched as his eyes widen and when I looked back, the Guardian was glowing red)

Link: AH!

(Then there was a bright, blue beam coming from it's eye and aiming for me. I could hear something loading up! A laser! OH NO!)

(I was frozen in fear, but Link stood in my way, pushing me back a bit and pulling out a shield and a sword. The Guardian shot it's laser, but he reflected it causing the Guardian to spin out control and then blow up, leaving behind screws, nuts, and bolts)

(My heart was racing. I thought that thing was broken!? Why did it activate when I got near it?!)

(He turned to me with the same facial expression that he'd had earlier)

(His lips spread and it was my first time hearing him speak)

Link: what the hell is wrong with you....?

-END-


	2. Its Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a bad run in with the Hylian Champ, Link, Mimi has already determined throughout the rest of the festival that she isn't impressed nor does she care to be around him, but her mind is soon taken off of that from still thinking of leaving with Princess Zelda and how she'll announce this to family and friends, especially her father who forbids her from ever leaving the village and even with all that, her mind retraces back to the one man she ever loved before his death with all of the love floating around at the Love Festival.  
> There's other situations where it seems Link is annoying Mimi even more, but when a dangerous Lizalfo attack happens, it seems her mind should only be on one thing. Surviving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm assuming the Script Format is okay considering I didn't get any comments, so I'll keep it this way. Enjoy the read.
> 
> PS- These images in the story, minus the one at the beginning and the manga one that is clearly other artwork not by me, was made when I first started Digital drawing, so excuse it if its a bit bad.

**_-UPDATE: This is a scene later on in The Legend of Mimi that I drew, but this is also the best picture I have right now to show what she clearly looks like-_ **

 

(Woah! Who peed in his milk? This look he was giving me, it was different from the creepy stare he'd been giving all day. I had to admit, my actions were a bit reckless and I could have died or been hurt. I'd just hope my mother and father wouldn't hear about this incident)

(Even with all of these thoughts now in my head, I was a bit annoyed with his response. Who gave ol pointy ears here...oh wait, we have the same ears...but still! Who gave him the right to curse at me, let alone look down on me?! And no I didn't mean because he was a couple inches taller than me)

Mimi: Excuse me?

Link: do you need to clean out your ears or something? What the hell were you doing sniffing around Guardians for?

(I waved my hand in my face)

Mimi: The only thing that needs to be cleaned is your teeth!

(I could hear him gritting his teeth with that statement. What was with this guy? What did he have against me just because I was curious about the Guardian?! He was reacting worse than my father)

Link: Hmph! You don't need to be sticking your nose in places where you don't belong!

(I crossed my arms. Did he think he was scaring me or something? Maybe it would have worked if he had red eyes or a mangled face, but his cute features were enough to put me asleep)

Mimi: Funny you should say that BECAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOUR DOING!

Link: maybe you should learn to let the MEN do the work around here!

(OOOOOOOH NO HE DID NOT JUST PULL THAT **_'Women are helpless'_** CARD!)

(This bickering was doing nothing for the both of us and I felt like it would never end, that is until my father, Zelda, and the chief came around the corner, causing Link to kneel down)

Zelda: Link?!

Father: Mimi! What are you doing out this late?!

Mimi: Dad! How did you....

Chief: A guard came and got us saying there was trouble with a Guardian and a familiar sounding description of a girl

Father: You are in so much trouble, Mimi!

Mimi: But dad--!

Father: No buts!

(I frowned as Princess Zelda came over to me and Link)

Zelda: Are you two alright?

(Link stood up and nodded)

( Oh don't tell me he was pulling this silent act again! It was like he was two different people! I wondered if Princess Zelda knew about his sudden change in personality)

Mimi: Thank you for your concern princess, but I'm fine

Zelda: Are you sure? I hope you don't have any bruises from those defective Guardians

(Defective? Is that what she calls them? I just say that their broken, but I guess it's the same meaning)

Mimi: Princess, really, I'm fine. I'm grateful for your knight being here when he was, but I can guarantee that I could and can defend myself

(Even with Zelda's offer from earlier, I needed her to know that I wouldn't weigh her or her team down with my curiosity and I hated that idea that women needed men to defend themselves! It was down right degrading!)

Father: You can't defend yourself from this punishment you'll be receiving for the rest of the festival though!

Mimi: BUT--

(He raised his hand, making me go quiet and holding my head down. I felt so embarrassed like a 5 year old child in front of adults)

Father: Chief. Princess Zelda. I apologize for my daughter's behavior. Please, enjoy the rest of the festival this week

(He turned his attention to Link)

Father: And thank you Hylian champion for saving my reckless daughter, If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask

(That's if he would even talk to him)

Father: Come Mimi. You've caused enough trouble for one night...

(I did as I was told and kept my head down as I walked with my father back to the village. Not only did I not get anything from the Guardian, but I've made my father look like a fool in front of not only the chief, but the princess as well. I'd probably be cleaning fish guts for a month!)

**○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○**

(Once back in the village, my father decided that we needed to talk somewhere private, so we decided to sit on the other side of the the fisherman's pond since everyone was asleep. I didn't have the courage to look him in the face because I knew he was disappointed and upset with me so I stared at the moon's reflection on the water and the few fish creating ripples)

Father: Mimi, what is it with you and the ancient technology of Hyrule?

Mimi: It's the only thing interesting around here...

Father: If you needed something interesting you could be playing with the twins, working out with your brothers or accompanying your sisters

(I scrunch my nose up at the idea of all three of those things)

Mimi: No way! Tata and Tutu are literally the seeds of the devil. They'd probably bury me somewhere in the beach and forget I was there. You don't allow me to train with Maka and Malu because you believe I'm not strong enough to keep up with them

Father: Well--

Mimi: And there's no way I'd hang out with Lele and Hana! We LITERALLY have nothing in common

Father: Come now, there has to be something you could have in common with your sisters

Mimi: No dad! There isn't!

Father: Well if you keep up this crazy technology rant around the village, how will you ever find a suitable husband?

(So that's what this is about? A boring husband!)

Mimi: Wait! You want me to give up my passion just so I can be with some guy and eat fish for the rest of my life?!

Father: I'm not saying give up your passion....more like....put them aside so you can find your happiness

(I stood up off of the sand and for the first time I felt higher than my father)

Mimi: I'm happy when I can do what I want! Not thinking about some dumb guys who have nothing in common with me just to please you and mother!

(I could see the surprise in his eyes and I hated it. I normally never lash out at father or mother, but with that argument from that Link guy earlier and this feeling of disappointment sitting my heart, I ran off without a second thought of how dark it was)

Father: MIMI!!

(I decided to head back to the spring. The one place where I felt like I could drop all of my problems with just a touch of that water. It did take a moment or two to climb the large hill before I stepped into the spring and eased myself onto a nearby rock while staring into the moon)

(You wouldn't get a better view of the beach anywhere else. At the same time, no one was usually awake around this time either so it was a sight only I knew about)

(I could see over the cliff to see my father still sitting in the same spot. I felt terrible for yelling at him and I knew I deserved any punishment that was to come tomorrow. Knowing my father, he would have me sit out from the festival and probably stay in my room, but it's not like I minded it, this festival was really dumb as far as I was concerned)

(Thinking about the festival made me think of what my father had said about marriage. The last thing I wanted was a boyfriend)

(I placed my head down)

Mimi: why can't he just let me explore....?

_**"Because he cares about you"** _

(I jumped at the sound of someone's voice, only to turn around and see it was David)

(I held my chest before calming down)

Mimi: How long were you standing there?

David: Long enough to see you were the only girl to wear shorts under her grass shirt

(My face turned red as I jumped out of the spring and crossing my legs on the edge of the cliff)

Mimi: Your such a pervert

(He came and sat next to me while swinging his feet off the edge)

David: Yeah, but who would I be if I weren't perverted for you?

Mimi: Hmmm...a really good person

David: Hey! Who says I'm not a good person!? Everybody loves me

Mimi: ***crosses arms*** but everyone also sees past that fake act you put up, well...at least I do

David: Oh really? Like yours doesn't show from time to time either? That's a laugh I tell you! A LAUGH! **HA! HA! HA!**

Mimi: You'll be screaming ah when I PUSH YOU OFF THE CLIFF!

David: NO PLEASE!

Mimi: And what do you mean mines shows from time to time? I am the way I am

(He scoffed at my response)

David: No your not. See, just like you say you can see through me, I can see through you. You keep up this act like you don't care for what anyone has to say and feel like you always have to be defensive if it means not being the troublesome child. Putting on a mask for everyone to see and when your alone, you take it off and become the real you

Mimi: Oh yeah? And just EXACTLY what is the real me, David?

David: Deep down your just this sweet, caring girl that I wish I could see smile more and honestly....I think you just need to be loved

(Though he was slightly right about the sweet part, the love thing was once again something I could care less for. What was with these relationship words following me around)

David: Again...

Mimi: No thanks, David...

David: Mimi, it's been 6 months since he died...don't you think--

Mimi: No, I don't think nor do I want to think about it. I need you to respect that...

( I wanted to cry, but crying would never bring him back, so I held in my tears because I realized how pointless it would be. It was true, it had been 6 months since I'd gotten that news that not only was Calamity Ganon sealed away, but many had perished in war, including the one guy I had allowed into my heart. Back then, I was so...happy...I was always smiling with him around and never saw the bad in life, only good)

David: I understand, but I want you to know something Mimi...

(I looked up at David)

David: It wasn't your fault...

(Too bad I didn't feel that way. To me...It was all my fault...if I had just held him back, told him not to go, something! He'd still be here...with me....)

(I placed my head in my lap and watched as the soldiers stood guard, some still working and some fighting a few red bokoblins that appeared on the beach. It seemed like there were more of these things at night than in the morning)

David: hm? Hey, isn't that the Hylian Champion, Link?

Mimi: huh?

(I looked to where his finger was pointing to see Link helping the guards fight off the Bokoblins. It didn't even seem like he was breaking a sweat, but the other guards were exhausted)

Mimi: Hmph!

David: What's wrong?

Mimi: That guy....he isn't how he seems on the outside

David: ***Chuckle*** How can you tell?

(I could see David was ready for my response, but also confused on what I was talking about)

Mimi: Well your bound to find out tomorrow, but I was exploring to see the Guardians up close--

David: Again?

Mimi: Yes, again and I was soooo close till that Link guy came and messed up my plans on researching it

David: Messed up how?

Mimi: He just pushed me away, but that didn't stop me, so I went around him, only for him to grab my arm, but while I was trying to pull away, the Guardian was all of a sudden active

David: seriously?!

Mimi: yeah, but the strange thing about it was that it wasn't active before that happened. Normally Guardians have very long range of seeing and sensing things. We were directly in front of it, but nothing happened until I stepped up. Next thing I know the guardian went from blue to red and aimed it's beam directly at my head

David: WH-WHAT!?

Mimi: Yeah, but ol' knight and shining armor over there destroyed it before I could scavenge any parts

(He started to laugh)

Mimi: What?

David: You don't like him because he saved your life? I thought girls would give anything just for pretty boy Link to save them from utter doom

Mimi: 1, no thanks, I can handle things on my own and 2, I don't hate him, I just don't like the way he spoke to me

David: Your sure you aren't tired?

Mimi: What are you insinuating?

David: Come on now, Mimi. Link. The mute warrior. He doesn't talk, all he does is grunt

Mimi: Oh please, don't tell me your believe that too ?

David: Well obviously because nobody has ever heard him talk before, duh

Mimi: WELL HE DID!

David: Oh yeah? And what did he say Ms. Crazy Scientist?

Mimi: Something along the lines of what the hell I was doing and to leave guardians and stuff to the men of Hyrule

David:* **Chuckles*** Okay crazy lady, I think it's time for bed

(He stood up with his hand out)

Mimi: ....You don't believe me

David: Honestly Mimi, even if Link did talk, which he doesn't, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to say such terrible things and why would he say something like that to a girl he just met? Let alone a gorgeous one

(tsk, what did David think this was? Just because he thought I was attractive, I was suppose to get special treatment? Guys like David have women believe their looks alone will get them anything they want and not work for it)

Mimi: That I don't know. Maybe he doesn't like me or something

David: ***raises eyebrow*** and you care? That's a surprise, you normally don't care what other people think

Mimi: Do I really come off that way?

David: no, but you see how concerned you were if that were the truth? Now grab my hand already, otherwise, we'll be asleep on this hill

(I giggled a bit before grabbing his hand and continuing down the hill with my thoughts behind me. Nobody really believed me when I said that spring had powers that could help even the most hurt soul)

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

**~Day 2 of the Festival~**

Malu: Ladies, ladies. One at a time now

Maka: If you keep pushing, how will we ever bring in enough food for all of you?

_**"Oh but you two your all the nutrition that we need"** _

(The girls giggled as my brothers smiled and basked in the sea of grossness. Honestly, do these girls even think about what they say or do they just let their hormones speak for themselves)

(Hana and Lele were giving out makeovers today with the help of the Gerudo women. The second day of the festival revolves around something that seemed like speed dating and everyone was trying the hardest to look their best, but as for me...)

**-SFX: SPLAT-**

(My father dropped more fish in front of me)

Father: Don't forget to get all the guts out too! We don't need anyone throwing up like last year

(I was right about the fish guts part, but I wasn't expecting my brothers to catch so many. I guess when everyone heard about my little incident, my brothers saw it as a way of tormenting me even more, though, honestly, it seemed like they were trying to see who could impress Princess Zelda more)

(And somehow she was eating it up as she laughed at their every word, but if she could take at least one of them away, it would make my life a bit easier)

( I stuck my hand inside the fish and grabbed a handful of its insides. I didn't mind this really, honestly, it made me think I was a mad scientist who was experimenting on brains)

Mimi: mwhaha...mwhaha...HAHAHA!

Nani: Having fun?

Mimi: Ah--!

(I looked up from my dead friend to see Nani standing in front of me with some pink makeup)

Nani: What? Why are you staring at me like that? Oh no! Is it bad?! Should I wash it off?!

Mimi: What? No. It looks amazing on you. It really makes your skin glow

Nani: Thanks, but I would so LOVE to see you with some of this makeup on

Mimi: Ugh, no way. The thought of makeup makes my skin crawl, besides, it would go to no use

Nani: Oh just because your stuck on fish duty doesn't mean you can't look good while doing it

(I pulled out one of the fishes eyeballs causing Nani to squirm)

Mimi: Thanks but no thanks

Nani: Ewww....I'm so glad my family deals with milk and stuff because that is just nasty

(I pushed the eyeball to her face causing her to squeal)

Mimi: It's not that bad. Your just so girly that you've never gotten dirt under your fingertips

Nani: Well some of us like looking our best

Mimi: ***giggle*** Is that your way of telling me I'm ugly?

Nani: No! You know I think you're one of the prettiest girls in this village and even with all these travelers, you still stand out

Mimi: Awww, if you were a guy, I'd kiss you

(I chopped off the fish lips and put them to my face)

Nani: Ew!! Your so gross! I swear sometimes your like these boys

(I placed down the knife and fish for a second and wiped my hands. It's not like it was going anywhere)

Mimi: At least the boys know how to have fun!

Nani: I can have fun too!

Mimi: Yeah because staring at sweaty bodies is the highlight of my day...

Nani: Speaking of fun. I heard the boys are suppose to be playing _**Coco Ball** _later on today

_** *Coco Ball = Lurelin Football* ** _

Mimi: AWWWW! NOT COCO BALL! I'M THE BEST CATCHER AND I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!

Nani: Well if you'd ease from being Ms. Techno for once, you'd be able to enjoy these things with us

(She looked over and stared at Malu. I wasn't surprised at my best friend liking my brothers, but for some weird reason she liked Malu the most. Most of the time, more girls went to Maka and I honestly believe it was because he had a man bun, otherwise, I couldn't tell why anyone would chose, they were practically the same)

Nani: I sure know I'll be enjoying my time looking at Malu

Mimi: I'm like...right here ya know...

Nani: Yes and if you were your brother, you'd have my attention. Have fun with the fish guts

(She ran over and joined the group of girls surrounding them. Honestly, I don't think you'll get a guy's attention by just gathering around them and blending in with everyone. Guys obviously find something that stands out about a girl when they fall for them, so being the same would only get you looked over)

(Speaking of which, it seems the girls had no problem going at it with Link either once he arrived in the Coco Ball uniform. Hmph, if they were allowing someone as small as him to play, their bound to lose)

_**" The girls sure do love him, don't they?"** _

(I was caught off guard by Zelda leaning onto the bar)

Mimi: oh...I guess so, but it's probably just because they've never seen someone that looked different than the regulars here, especially with blonde hair

Zelda: Well you and your brothers look different from everyone

Mimi: Well yeah, sure, but its not that big of a deal

(I noticed that her eyes were on Maka from the time she mentioned my brothers. Don't tell me she's under their spell too?)

Mimi: You know, Princess Zelda, you don't have to say my brothers if your just referring to one of them

(She quickly jumped up with her cheeks and ears red)

Zelda: NO! NO! I didn't mean it like that!

(I started to clean out the fish while watching her get flustered about such a small input. If she really wasn't looking, she'd have no reason to start blushing. Honestly the princess was way different from what I thought she'd be...maybe traveling with her won't be too bad)

Mimi: It's fine, Princess. I'm not saying anything like dating, I'm just saying it's obvious that you also seem to think my brothers look nice

Zelda: Well...I...it's just a shock really. With all of the traveling I've done, I've never seen someone who looks like your family.

Mimi: In this village, we're known to be the roses in a field of daisies. I find it insulting though

Zelda: What? Why? Isn't that a big compliment?

Mimi: Sure, to them and the rest of the village, but to me, it kinda puts the standards of what's beautiful and what's plain very high. Sometimes I wish I didn't look different so I could blend in

(She grabbed my face and squished my cheeks together. I know she's the princess and all, but did she have to be so touchy?)

Mimi: Um? Princess?

Zelda: Never ever change yourself, alright? You would blow away a million Hylian men with your looks!

Mimi: Me? What about you?

(She released my face)

Zelda: Yes, yes I'm sure there are many men across the land who adore me, but they only see me as a princess, not even my personality is seen by them. Your a bit lucky compared to me

Mimi: Yeah right. You get to go wherever you want and do whatever you want without any restrictions attached. I'd give anything for just that

Zelda: Oh so does that mean you've thought about my offer?

(She caught me off guard with that one)

Mimi: Right...your offer...

Zelda: What? Are you no longer interested ?

Mimi: No, it's not that ***sigh*** I just know for a fact that my father would be completely against me leaving the village just to go on a adventure

Zelda: Even if it was with the princess?

Mimi: Well he obviously wouldn't deny you, but he wouldn't exactly be on board with it either. See, the thing is, only my brothers are allowed to leave the village. According to my father and the chief, the women should stay here and wait till their beloved returns

Zelda: Where is your beloved then, Mimi?

(Oh boy, touchy subject...)

Mimi: I uh...don't have one

Zelda: REALLY!? BUT HOW CAN THAT BE?

(I held up the fish)

Mimi: Because I'm secretly a fish monster!

(She laughed a bit at my response)

Mimi: But if were being serious, everyone in this village knows that I'm not the **'romance'** type. I'm more into playing in the mud and getting my hands dirty and having eating contest than... 

(I looked over to my older sisters, watching their girly activities before continuing my sentence)

Mimi: painting my nails and having a meltdown because I have 1 piece of arm hair or because my thighs touch

(she laughed a bit more this time causing her face to light up. I wondered how it was that Princess Zelda didn't have a boyfriend or was married yet, she was obviously beautiful and had a heart to match...I could see my old self in her smile, but now that person seemed like a faint memory)

Zelda: Is that really what these girls fuse about?

Mimi: Every.Day.

Zelda: Honestly, I'll let you in on a secret. I'm not exactly the most cleanest princess

Mimi: What do you mean?

Zelda: I like to get my hands dirty from time to time as well, though I know it bothers Link and the other guards sometimes when I do so

Mimi: But your 17, you still have a life to live before you become old and boring

Zelda: EXACTLY! Mimi, you and I click like we were the best of friends! You have to come back with me to Hyrule!

Mimi: Weeeeelll...

(Before I could finish my sentence, a guard came over and told Princess Zelda that the game was about to start)

Zelda: Oh, alright. Are you coming, Mimi?

Mimi: Nah, I kinda have my hands full

(she gave out one last giggle before leaving with the guard. I watched as the people surrounded her while watching the game go on. You'd not only have to have a strong upper body to handle the speed the coconut was coming at you, but also be able to move pretty quick in the sand without sinking or breaking your ankle. I wasn't really able to see much since the crowd was so much more taller than me, so I decided to keep my mind on cooking tonight's meal)

Mother: Have they already started?

(I looked over to see my mom with her hair to the side while bringing over fruit and other baking goods)

Mimi: Yeah

Mother: Who do you think will win this year between your brothers?

Mimi: Hmmm... Maka is pretty good with defense and and tossing, but Malu is better with speed and dodging people, but without their star player, myself, of course, it's bound to be a tied game

Mother: Oh I don't know. Link is playing with them and he seems to be pretty good

Mimi: hmph. At what? Getting trampled? Malu and Maka are like bulls compared to him

Mother: It's not always about the size of a man that defines him and besides, even with all that muscle those boys have aquired, they still get tired with the easiest task

Mimi: Yeah, they can't even scratch their backs

Mother: My point exactly, but with all those girls throwing themselves at the two, their bound to find a girlfriend sooner or later...speaking of which

(Oh no, whenever my mom says those three words, it's usually leaning towards something bad I did)

Mother: What were you thinking about going out there, Mimi? You could have been killed

Mimi: Mama, can we not talk about this? I already know the risk of those things

Mother: ***sigh*** and yet you still chase after them....I just...I just want you to be safe

Mimi: What's safety without a little danger?

(I knew she was looking at me, but I kept my eyes down)

Mimi: I don't like being sheltered mama and you should know that. I get that as a parent, you want your child to always be safe and never have to worry about a thing, but if you keep pushing back my dreams, eventually I'm going to find a way to them....with or without your permission.

(I looked up to see her smiling)

Mimi: So-sorry, was that too much?

Mother: No, I thought it was quite alright. I told you before, I'm fine with you leaving and adventuring out onto the world because trust me when I say, there's a lot to see....it's just, I know you want to be a knight and all so--

Mimi: Dame mama

Mother: Huh?

Mimi: A female knight is called a dame...just in case you didn't know

Mother: Oh well, I know that's what you want to do and with your boyfriend--

Mimi: He wasn't my boyfriend

Mother: But you did love him...

(I wasn't sure what my mom was trying to make me do, cry or become angry, but either way, it was working. I placed down the knife and wished these feelings would go away. I knew there was a reason why I never loved before him. I knew that he had to go to war and I carelessly allowed myself to still fall for him without any precaution of what the future could look like without his goofy smile in my face or his soft, tender hands holding me)

Mimi: I'm gonna take a break, is that okay?

(I couldn't help the shakiness that was coming from my voice. No one should ever have to deal with losing the one they loved)

Mother: Of course, honey

(I wiped off my hands and headed in the opposite direction of the game. Once I'd gotten to a point where everyone looked like they'd grown smaller, I started to skip rocks out into the water, something he had taught me when we first met. There were times where I didn't want to feel or even think about him, sometimes I had actually wished I never fell in love with him or met him just because I knew dealing with the pain would be easier, but I would always throw those ideas away because I didn't want to forget him...after all...) 

(the memories were all that I had left of him....his smile...his hair...his touch...his smell....his ability to always make everyone around him feel alive....his laugh...the way his hair always flowed in the wind making him seem like he was a god among us hylians)

Mimi: idiot....

(I missed him so much....how could he just do something as selfish as make me fall for him then go off and leave me on this earth to be alone....but that's just how he was....just as reckless as me...)

(I remember being so happy with him around and my cheeks would actually ache from the idea of saying his name, but now...)

(I threw the final rock as hard as I could causing my wrist to hurt a bit)

(all it did was make my heart ache)

Mimi: damn you....you said you'd never make me cry, but look at what you've done....

** ○Short Flashback○  **

_**"I'll always love you, no matter what, so stop worrying, I'll be back and I promise I won't run off with some girl that I meet!"** _

_Mimi: YOU'LL BE A DEAD MAN BEFORE YOU EVEN GET A GLIMPSE OF CALAMITY GANON IF YOU DO!_

_**"Awww, you sure are cute when your angry"** _

_Mimi: I'M SERIOUS!_

_**"Hey serious, your really cute"** _

_Mimi: AHHH!! STOP MOCKING ME_

_**"-Laughs-"** _

** ○ Out of flashback○ ** _**  
** _

_**"Are you okay?"** _

(I jumped at the voice I heard and wiped my face quickly. I hated it when people saw me cry. It always made me feel weak and say ** _' hey I need sympathy, come on over and hug me'_** )

(I turned around, though I knew my red eyes would give away what was going on over here, to see Link standing before me, causing my sadness to turn back into annoyance. What could he possibly want?)

Mimi: I'm... ***sniffs***.. fine

Link: you know, you shouldn't lie to people you barely know. They'll get that it's how you truly are as a person and getting caught in a lie will only--

Mimi: Did you seriously come over here to lecture me on lying?

Link: no. I came over to let you know that the speed dating game was happening and figured you'd want to be apart of that

Mimi: Thanks, but I'll pass on talking to pervy guys about their 5 minute fantasies

Link: what makes you think they'll be pervy? They all seem like nice guys to me

Mimi: Because your a guy

Link: what's that supposed to mean?

Mimi: It means that I'm not interested in that dumb game, so you can go back and enjoy your time, Hylian Champ!

( I turned my back to him, but he just walked around me)

Link: it's rude to talk to someone with your back faced to them...

Mimi: I'm nice to those who are nice to me

(He raised his eyebrow and I scoffed)

Mimi: Helloooo, yesterday? With the Guardian? The whole argument

Link:....are you seriously still holding onto that?

Mimi: I'm not holding onto anything, I'm just saying that your first impression was a bad one and that is now my perspective on you unless you change it

Link: well normally I wouldn't want anyone to have a bad thought on me, especially a girl, but people will think whatever they see fit...

(I stepped towards him with my finger in his face)

Mimi: Cut the cute guy crap, okay! I'm not like these other girls that you can just use your smooth words on!

(I was amazed he was able to have different facial expressions. That stale facial expression that he carried was enough to scare away anyone)

Link: well if you hadn't noticed, I don't exactly talk to anyone really...they just talk to me and I respond with nods

(I backed up a bit)

Mimi: Speaking of which, why do you talk to me so much? You seem like such a chatter box, but around others, your as quiet as the Sheikah tribe

Link: you seem to have caught Princess Zelda's attention since she talks about you nonstop, so I figured you must be interesting and I do talk to people....but only when I feel like it and it's usually a couple of short words

(Princess Zelda was talking about me!? This caused a smile on my face)

Link: but as far as I can tell, your nothing special

(Smile = gone)

Mimi: Well you seem to catch the girls attention a lot, but your not to special yourself either

Link: hmph...before you got scolded yesterday, why were you seducing that guard last night?

Mimi: Se-seducing!? That is SO not what it was!

Link: sounding like it to me

Mimi: Well maybe your the one who needs to clean our their ears because I was clearly acting

Link: hmmm, acting, throwing yourself at him. Seems all the same

Mimi: Oh like how you do with all these women?

Link: Ah!

Mimi: Exactly my point

Link: they throw themselves at me!

Mimi: and your telling me you don't catch their throws

Link: nope

(I rolled my eyes)

Mimi: Yeah right, your a guy. This is what guys do

Link: if your saying that guys only think about girls then you'd be wrong because girls do the same with guys...except you usually like to take it a step too far and try something

Mimi: Something? What do you mean like a kiss?

(He seemed to be turning red at my thought. I know I don't have much knowledge like my brothers and sisters, but I knew two people that liked each other kissed...right?)

Link: I suppose....but I guess you wouldn't know much about that with your attitude

Mimi: MY ATTITUDE?! Ha! News flash, pretty boy, but your aren't exactly the nicest person I've ever met either, so how about you go and stick that Master Sword of yours straight up your--

Maka: Yo Link! What's taking so long? Is my little sister holding you up?

(Maka came over and flung me over his shoulder)

Mimi: PUT ME DOWN, AIR HEAD!!

Maka: No way! Your short legs would only make us even later to the speed date

Mimi: THEN LEAVE ME HERE!

Maka: Nope! Pops said you have to get back to the grill. I don't know what you were doing over here, but it's clear it wasn't anything constructive.

(Link laughed a bit causing me to shoot him a death stare, but he only sent one back before turning it back to his blank state when Maka looked over in his direction)

Maka: Or were you trying to hit on Link here?

Link: WHA!

Mimi: Ew! No way! You know I'm not into that _'oh I love you darling'_ kind of stuff!

Maka: Suuuure, it's clear Link is a handsome guy so the ladies love him, right Link?

(He rubbed his head a bit in embarrassment. I really couldn't believe he was doing this quiet thing again. What was with him?)

(Maka placed me back at the bar before going to help Malu finishing setting up)

Hana: Aren't you gonna, like, find a man, Mimi?

Lele: Looking like that, it might be impossible

Mimi: And looking like that, you're bound to scare away any man once the makeup comes off

Hana & Lele: YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Father: Leave your sister be. She's being punished so she's not allowed to participate in these activities today

Mother: Oh come now, sweetheart, let the girls have their fun. I'm sure she's learned her lesson, right, Mimi?

Mimi: No

(My mother flashed me a stern look, showing that she wanted either for me to participate or just give her and my dad some alone time)

Mimi: Yes, father dearest, it'll never happen again

Father: You and your sarcasm will only get you so far, young lady

Mimi: ***mumbles*** if it meant getting away from here, I'll go far...

Father: What?!

Mimi: Nothing father

Hana: Great, now we can make you look like something not from the wild

Lele: We're going to have to move fast since she waited so late

Hana: Omg and this hair of her's, what shall we do?

(They grabbed both of my wrist and pulled me away from our parents. I tried digging my feet in the sand, but it wasn't working with 2 against 1)

Mimi: NOOOOO!! ANYTHING BUT THE MAKEUP!!

(I honestly felt like I was being pulled to my death. The only benefit was that I got to ask **Sulen** what it was like in her village and all she really kept saying was that obviously it's really hot in the morning and super cold when night falls)

( Figures since she was in the desert)

(She also mentioned things like the clothing that was specially made for a _Vai_ like myself, which I did notice she was wearing, but constant high heels, that had to be really bad on their feet. She went on to talk about jewelry, meats, fruits, and what it was like to be a soldier for her village while poking my eyes, lips, and cheeks with all kinds of colors that I wasn't paying attention to )

_***Vai = Women*** _

Mimi: So are there a lot of monster around your village?

Sulen: hm? Yes, very many between the two paths that we call our own

Mimi: Two paths?

Sulen: There's an area for travelers, such as _Voes_ , to stay without any problem from my people. Then you have our actual Gerudo Town where only Vais are permitted

_***Voe(s)=Men*** _

Lele: So how do you, like, find guys to get married to and have babies with?

(Lele pulled my hair a bit causing me to wince)

Lele: oh stop moving! I didn't even pull that hard

Mimi: I'm going to be as brainless as you two if you keep pulling that hard...

Hana: You wanna say that again!?

Mimi: I didn't say anything

Sulen: We leave out to find the perfect voe for us when we are ready

Hana: do you ever go back home?

Sulen: Sometimes, but we recently had one of our sisters get married in _Tarrey Town_. Her name was **Rhondson** and I was honestly surprised when she finally got up the courage to actually venture that far

Mimi: What made her leave?

(She pointed over to Link with the makeup brush)

Sulen: She said it had something to do with his wise words of telling her she had a better opportunity in that town

Hana: I thought he didn't talk?

(If only you knew my dear sister)

Sulen ***shrugs*** : He is the silent type, but I think he only speaks when he has to

Lele: hmph! When I tried speaking with him he just gave me a blank stare and then a slight smile. If I want a guy, I'll need him to at least talk

Hana: I don't know, I kinda like the strong, silent type

(I rubbed between my nose before Sulen smacked my hand away)

Sulen: No touching!

Mimi: Yes Ma'am! And if you two haven't realized, he's the same age as me. That would be just weird considering your both way older

Hana: For your information, I'm only 19

Lele: Yeah and I just turned 20, so mind your own business!

(Still gross if you ask me)

(Sulen added one last coat of what seemed like a dark cherry shade of red onto my lips before stepping back and smiling)

Sulen: You truly are a beautiful girl! I would take you in my pocket if I could

(I blushed a bit at her compliment, even though I had no idea what I looked like)

Hana: For once you look like you don't sleep in the dirt

Mimi: Gee, thanks

Lele: Well go see how it looks!

( She pointed over to the water and I got up and sluggishly walked over)

Hana: STRAIGHTEN YOUR BACK, GRANDMA!

Mimi: sTrAiGhTeN yOuR bAcK, gRaNdMa

(I stood up straight and made my way over to the water. I had to admit, I didn't recognize myself for a second! My skin seemed to be glowing as bright as the sun and the dark lipstick was something I could never picture myself with....what am I saying? I don't picture myself with any makeup products. The eyeshadow to match was nice as well and brought out my golden eyes even more. All to top it off with two high pigtails, which I really feel like I lost some brain cells from the way Lele and Hana were pulling)

(I looked back and gave Sulen a thumbs up to show my appreciation before realizing the swarm of boys near me)

_**" What is YOUR name, my beautiful banana?"** _

(Banana? Is that suppose to be a compliment?)

_**" You have to be one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in Hyrule and I should know, I've seen all of hyrule!"** _

Mimi: Even Goron Mountain?

(He started to laugh nervously. It wasn't that people couldn't get there, without the special elixirs or gear, otherwise they'd burn to death, it's just that I loved calling people out on their bluffs)

_**" You have a face of a goddess! And a body to match!"** _

(I pushed my way through the boys. I didn't have the time for this, until my brothers pushed me into a seat)

Maka: Awww, don't you look pretty!

Malu: You playing for the other team now, huh?

Mimi: What team?!

Malu & Maka: THE GIRLY TEAM!

Mimi: I'll kill you both and make it seem like an accident! **DON'T TEST ME!**

Malu: well your the one with the makeup on your face

Mimi: Blame mom and dad! They wanted me to do this so they could get alone time

Maka & Malu: Ew

Malu: Well I gotta go find my way to princess Zelda's seat! See ya cutie patooty

(Malu ran towards Princess Zelda's seat, making his way through the crowd of tiny men. I looked up at Maka, who seemed to be watching his brother run off)

Mimi: Aren't you going over there to drool over the princess as well?

Maka: Of course! Who could resist a beauty like Princess Zelda? I just chose to not smother her like the rest of the men here

(I was surprised by Maka's mature response. It was very rare when the two split up and usually when they did, Maka becomes a completely different person. More down to earth and caring. Willing to listen to what someone had to say and way smarter)

Mimi: Okay lover boy, whatever you want to do to make yourself seem less desperate

(He nuzzled my head)

Maka: I just know that a woman like that can't be won over just by telling her she's beautiful all the time. I'm sure she knows that already plus I wanna show her that I'm different from the rest of the guys....that's if I even have a chance

Mimi: I'm sure you do, who could resists my brothers corny charm

(He smiled at me before pulling my cheeks)

Maka: Aw don't try going all soft on us now

Mimi: LET GO YOU BIG BRUTE!

(He released my face and I rubbed my cheeks a bit to ease the pain he'd caused)

Maka: Well wish me luck. I hope you find someone you can walk the beach with tonight

Mimi: Yeah right...

(I shulked into my seat as Maka walked over and patiently waited to get his turn with princess Zelda. I guess it was different with her since the guards didn't want her being swarmed so they had to wait in a line)

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

(As time went on, the more and more weird guys came through asking me questions that I honestly didn't care for. The girls didn't have to move, but the guys were required to move in a left to right fashion until they ended back with the person they started with)

_**" Are you into rock climbing? Because you have a body I'D like to climb *wink*"** _

Mimi: Ew

_**" Your hands look like they could be really soft for rubbing my back once I come home from training"** _

Mimi: Training what? Kittens?

_**" why don't you let me take you out sometime to the Fish and Fruit?"** _

Mimi: No thanks, I already work there

_**" you have a smile as radiant as the sun!"** _

Mimi: Are you trying to say my teeth are yellow?

_**" I hope I see you on top of Lover's Lake"** _

Mimi: If I see you, I'll probably be jumping off

_**"Can I touch your hair?"** _

Mimi* **backs up*** : Touch your own hair!

_**" I wanna watch you sleep..."** _

Mimi: DAD!!

**" _Being a guard is awesome!"_**

Mimi: Really? What kind of monsters have you fought?

_**"Oh um...well...I'm kinda just the gate guard so...** _

Mimi: Ugh!

(I held my head down when the next bell went off. Every guy that I met was either weird or unimpressive. I heard someone sitting down and I raised my hand and waived)

Mimi: Listen, if you just want a break from talking then be my guest

(I didn't hear the guy say anything, only a slight tap on the head)

(When I looked up, it was that Link guy again)

Mimi: Well at least I know I don't have to say anything

(I placed my head back down)

Link: it's rude to not talk to your guest

Mimi: It's rude to touch a girl's hair when you don't have permission!

Link: is this how you've been during this whole thing?

(I lifted my head a bit so only my eyes would show)

Mimi: What's it matter to you? I'm sure your having loads of fun answering girls questions

Link: well if you mean just sitting there and listen to them talk about themselves, then sure, I'm having the time of my life

Mimi ***raises eyebrow*** : You don't seem like the lovey dovey type, so why are you even here?

Link: Princess Zelda insists that I participate in these activities. She says I'm a bit....uptight and always serious no matter where we go

Mimi: Not the game, idiot

(I pushed the strains of hair out of my face so I could see more clearly)

Mimi: Why are you here at this festival?

Link: I'm Zelda's appointed knight. Wherever she goes. I go...whether she likes it or not....

Mimi: Oh, kinda like a creepy stalker

Link: Wha?!

Mimi: I'm joking. Learn to laugh sometime.

Link: I can laugh....I just chose not to show my emotions

Mimi: Is that why you have a resting bitch face all the time?

(I could see him getting annoyed a bit, but I didn't see any reason to treat him differently from the rest of the guys here)

Link: you should watch your tongue before I cut it out...

Mimi: Take out my eyeballs too while you're at it, so I don't have to look at your disgusting face...

**- _SFX: Bell Ring-_**

Chief: Onto the next, boys!

(He got up in a huff and moved onto the next table. I stuck my tongue out at him. What was this guy's problem?! Though I didn't really have time to think to myself about this as Malu sat down next)

Mimi: Okay, ew

Malu: Oh calm down, I'm just following the rules and going in order

(I leaned my head on my hand)

Mimi: So how has it gone for you?

Malu: I can't complain! I'm use to all the love I get from the girls in the village, but these outsiders really peek my interest! One girl even asked me to marry her right then and there

Mimi: Don't tell me you said yes

Malu: Huh!? Of course not! For one thing, I'm only 18, that's WAAAAAY too young to think about marriage plus I think I want to date a lot of girls before someone gets me to pop the question

Mimi: AKA be a player

Malu: Player. Stud. Whatever you wanna call it, I'll be it for the ladieeees, though there was one girl who asked for a lock of my hair...

Mimi: There was some guy that asked to touch my hair

Malu: Well did you let him?

Mimi: Is that really a question that needs to be asked?

Malu: Well you never know with the way you are

Mimi: AH! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Malu: Easy hot head, I'm just saying you can be pretty unpredictable

Mimi: I bet you were pretty predictable when talking to the princess

Malu: For your information, mini me, I didn't even bother with seeing the princess

Mimi: Really? I thought that's all you could think about was talking to her

Malu: Originally yes, but just like me and most other guys, that line isn't worth the wait

(I looked passed Malu shoulder to see that the line had gotten somewhat shorter and that Maka would be talking to her soon, but even with that, Malu was right, most guys were leaving from the wait)

Mimi: Maka seems to be persevering

Malu: He can pursue all he wants, but even if someone did win a date with princess Zelda, it can only be one person, so I'm not even gonna bother wasting my time when I have all these gorgeous women checking me out - **wink** \- Even your best friend wants a crack at me

Mimi: Please don't say crack, that's just weird

Malu: I mean if she wants the Malu razel dazel, then who am I to deny her

Mimi: Look, normally I don't care what you or Maka do with other girls, but don't bother with Nani if you don't have any real intentions with her

Malu: I never did say I didn't have any intentions with her. I use to think she was nothing but a pretty face, but she's actually pretty smart

Mimi: Well yeah, that's what happens when you actually talk to a girl who isn't drooling for your bits

Malu: ***pushes hair back*** : The ladies like what they like

**_-SFX: Bell Ring-_ **

Malu: Well good luck, I heard Baku still has his eyes on you

(I shivered as he got up and moved to the next table....anybody but Baku!)

David: Hey

(This isn't what I meant goddess!)

Mimi: Hi David

David: You don't seem to be having fun. Let me guess, creepy guys again?

Mimi: It's like they come in bigger packs with cheeser lines every year

David: But this is your first year attending this

Mimi: I know, but I've heard the stories my brothers and sisters have told me

David: Speaking of your brother, he seems to be chatting it up with the princess

(I looked over my shoulder to see the two laughing a bit. I've never seen Maka so shy in front of a girl before....it was honestly cute. At least my family was having fun during this whole thing)

Mimi: Yeah, he seems to really like her

David: Well duh! She's the princess. Everybody likes her

Mimi: Oh really?

David ***blush*** : I..I mean...sure she's cute and all, bu..but she has nothing--

Mimi: It's fine, David. She is gorgeous and she has a personality to match

David: Yeah she does

(He looked over to me before realizing what he said and started to freak out)

David: YOU DO TOO, MIMI!!

Mimi: Not like her's

David: Well, you've had ever reason to be a bit closed off, but it's not like your a completely different person

(I was a bit taken back at his words. Everyone in this village made it clear on how they felt about my sudden change in attitude and how they would always beg for the old Mimi back and honestly, I wanted her back too)

Mimi: Re-really?

David: Well yeah. If you'd change, do you really think I'd still try to make you mine?

Mimi: Oh...I always thought you only liked me because of my looks

David: Seriously?

Mimi ***giggles*** : No...but David, I have to ask

David: What's up?

Mimi: If I got a chance to finally travel Hyrule, would you try to hold me back?

David: Hmmm....well no, I want to see you happy and if you feel like leaving this village is that, which I know you really want, then who am I told hold you back from your dreams

( I smiled at his response. I wasn't expecting him to say something so nice like that, but I had to remember that even if David knew he couldn't get me as a girlfriend, he was still willing to make me happy, regardless if he was sacrificing his own happiness)

David: Why?

Mimi: Huh?

David: Why are you asking me such a weird question like that?

Mimi: It-It's not weird. I just wanted to know if I did leave, would anybody miss me and stuff

(I was a terrible liar, but David was terrible at telling when someone was lying or he just trusted what everyone said, hoping that it wasn't a lie. Living like that will only get your hurt)

David: Well you should already know I'd miss you, but you aren't going anywhere so it's all good

Mimi: Right...

(I'd constantly been thinking about Zelda's offer. She's seemed like she really wanted to have me come with her and I obviously wanted to accompany her. It wasn't the thought of getting home sick that was keeping me away, it was thought of being near him or even seeing him that bothered me, but if he didn't talk to anyone really, would I have to hear his smart mouth?)

David: Mimi...

(I snapped out of my daze and noticed the redness that was on David's face and his hand on top of mine before looking back towards him)

Mimi: Umm...David...

David: If you really plan on doing something like that....take me with you

Mimi: I...

David: and if not that...promise me....

Mimi: Promise you what?

David: Promise me you'll tell me before you go....don't leave me guessing or running around mad trying to find you when you aren't here, okay?

(His words were really touching....David really did care)

Mimi: I promise

**-SFX: Bell Ring-**

( David held onto my hand a bit more before getting up again. I looked over to see Batu coming next and hid under the table)

Batu: Mimi? Huh...I could have sworn I saw her talking to David earlier--hey David?

David: Yeah?

Batu: Wasn't Mimi just here?

(David looked down for a quick second, locking eyes with me and looked back up at Batu)

David: Nope. Must have been some other girl who you thought look like Mimi

Batu: No way! Nobody is more beautiful than my darling Mimi

(I wanted to puke)

David: Honestly Batu, if you know Mimi so well, do you really think she'd be participating in something as corny as a speed date?

Batu: I suppose--

(Batu stopped talking as a pair of brown boots came over and lifted up the table cloth, revealing my hiding spot)

Mimi: damn it, Link!

(He just stared at me blankly before going back from wherever he came, causing me to raise up and go back into my seat)

Batu: Mimi, why were you hiding under the table?

Mimi: I...uh...dropped a hair pin and was searching for it in the sand

Batu: But your hair is in ponytails

Mimi: That doesn't mean I don't need hair pins

Batu: I guess I don't understand since I'm not a girl, but David said you weren't even here

Mimi: I guess he thought I went to the bathroom or something

Batu: Well all that matters is that my future wife to be is here now

Mimi: future WHAT!?

Batu: Well didn't your father tell you? I asked for your hand in marriage and he agreed! We're getting married!

Mimi: There is NO WAY I'm marrying you and there's no way my father would agree to that

Batu: okay, you're right...I just wanted to see if you would really agree to becoming my wife

Mimi: Well for one, I'd actually have to like you--

Batu: That can be arranged

Mimi: No Batu! It can't

(I took a deep breath. I didn't want to lose it just because he kept pushing me to go out with him, but it was also obvious that being nice wasn't going to get through to him either)

Mimi: Look...your a nice guy and everything, but you have to understand that when a girl says no, she really means no. It doesn't mean keep pressuring her to get what you want. If you keep doing stuff like that, it'll just run her away or worse, make her really mad and call you something that will hurt your feelings

Batu: Are we talking about the same person here?

Mimi: Yes....I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you've been trying for so long and there are plenty of girls here who I'm sure would be interested in you

Batu: Nobody wants some dorky guy whose shaped like a twig...

Mimi: That's not true

Batu: Then why won't you go out with me!?

Mimi: You're just....too needy....too clingy....your just not right for me no matter how much you think I'm right for you. Honestly if we went together, it would be out of pity and I wouldn't be happy and neither of us want that

(He held his head down a bit)

Batu: I understand...

Mimi: Batu...I--

**-SFX: Bell Ring-**

(He'd gotten up from his seat with sadness still written on his face. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but I don't want him strung on someone who he'll never have. It didn't matter if Batu had a complete makeover and turned into one of the hottest guys in Hyrule, his personality was so bland...it was like eating a potato and expecting it to taste like something else)

Malu: Alright love birds! I hope you had a great time meeting your new friendly faces today, were going to take a break from the activities so enjoy yourselves!

(Nani came over to sit next to me while David sat across)

David: So how was everyone's slight dates?

Nani: I finally got to sit with Malu! We didn't talk about much except working out so...yeah

Mimi: I don't get why you like my brother so much. There's nothing in that head but girls, working out, and fighting

Nani: Well just looking at him is enough for me

David: Enough to get that grass skirt stirring ***nudges Mimi*** am I right?

Mimi: Ew

Nani: Well what about you, Mimi? I saw that Link guy sat in front of you for a while

Mimi: Trust me, I want to stay as far away from that guy as possible

David: Oh not this again, cmon Mimi, he can't be that bad for someone who doesn't talk

Mimi: He DOES talk, but only when he feels necessary and if he does, then it's really short sentences. You saw that he lifted the table cloth when Batu came over!

David:  ***rubs chin*** Hmmm...I guess that was pretty odd, but it doesn't make him a asshole

Mimi: That's because you two haven't seen that side of him and from the looks of the Princess, she doesn't know either

Nani: I think you're just overreacting

Mimi: Just like everything else...

David: Oh stop being such a stick in the mud! I'll go get us some drinks

(David got up as I pulled my hair out of the ponytails, letting my curls hit my back again and my head no longer feeling tight)

Nani: Is he really that bad?

Mimi: hm? Who?

Nani: All of them. Master Link, David, Batu...

Mimi: Link is just annoying and a butthole. David is just...I don't know...I don't want our friendship to get weird just because he has a thing for me and Batu...well I let him off today, but...

(I looked over to Batu with his head down in the corner)

Mimi: I don't think he took it very well...

Nani: Well David told me about your thoughts on leaving

Mimi: Wh-what!?

Nani: Yeah, are you serious about that?

Mimi: I never said I was leaving, I just asked how he'd feel if that ever happened

Nani: Well I'd definitely miss my best friend

Mimi: You sure you wouldn't just miss me being your golden ticket to seeing my brother sleep at night?

Nani: That too , but I really would miss you

Mimi: Well is that really a question that needs to be asked?

Nani: I suppose not. Your always talking about getting away from this place and becoming the first female knight

Mimi: Dame

Nani: Huh?

Mimi: There's no such thing as a _'female knight_ '. It's preference is Dame

Nani: oh, well excuse me, miss Dame. You've been talking about exploring Hyrule and those weird Guardian things since the talk of Calamity Ganon came along

Mimi: Well it's obvious the princess is as smart as ever and with her guards, she's bound to know a lot about them, but it's obvious she might need someone to help her with that research. I've never seen anyone as passionate about Guardians like she is!

Nani: Yeah, because we're supposed to stay away from those dangerous things

Mimi: I also wanna learn about all of the monsters out there as well...I heard some or most of them are actually afraid of Guardians! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!? MONSTERS ARE AFRAID OF THE THINGS THAT USE TO GO AGAINST US!

Nani: You have that twinkle in your eyes again

Mimi: What twinkle?

(David came back over and placed down what looked and smelled like a wild berry and banana smoothie)

David: You have like this look in your eye whenever you're coming up with something or thinking of something terrible

Nani: Like a facial expression that you can't help

Mimi: so...unintentional?

David: Basically

Mimi: I'm not thinking of anything

Nani: Your thinking of monster hunting and testing them on guardians aren't you?

(Well no...but that actually wasn't a bad idea! Why is it that monster like bokoblins, moblins and Lizalfos were so scared of them when Calamity Ganon had control over the guardians? Maybe they weren't playing for the same team)

(But so I wouldn't get caught in my thoughts of this being a thing, I casually looked away)

Mimi: Noooooo

(I could see my father waving me over)

Mimi: Well, I'm going back to work. Enjoy yourselves

David: ah..

(I could see David wanted to say something, but he hesitated, so I made my way over to my father and reached for my apron)

Father: Ah!

Mimi: Oh, daddy. I thought you wanted--

Father: No, your mother thinks I should put a pause on your punishment and allow you to enjoy your time with the festivities

Mimi: mmmm....I think I'd rather clean fish guts and sweat over a hot pot

(He grabbed my apron and flung it over his shoulder)

Father: Well I don't have time to argue with your mother about your freedom, so I'll just have you not work....

Mimi: really!?

Father: Yes, but don't think your punishment is over, young lady!

(After that, my father went a long speech that practically put me to sleep about the Do's and Don't of what he wanted me to do during the festival for the next 1-2 days. All I really remember before going to bed was something about not walking with any boys on the beach tomorrow, which I had no intention on doing, and not going off to see the Guardians again, though that wouldn't be possible considering Link messed up my plans)

** _-3rd Day of Festival. Time of day: Sunset-_ **

Zelda: Oh Mimi, you truly are a genius!!

Mimi: Yo-you really think so?!

Zelda: Of course I do! I've never actually thought about that and Link hasn't mentioned anything on his last journey about the monsters being afraid of Guardians...or maybe he just wasn't paying much attention with getting his memories back

(Huh...so she does know that Link can talk)

Mimi: His...memories?

Zelda: Oh nothing, but I honestly love your curiosity! Having you around the castle with me will be a blast--oh I'm sorry, I should really stop pressuring you with this offer

Mimi: No, no. I've actually been thinking about it since you've brought it up

Zelda: REALLY!?

(I could see her big, green eyes starting to widen, that is until she sat back down trying to relax her excitement. I actually liked seeing Zelda outside of her princess act, it kinda made me think she was like us regular Hylians)

Zelda: Sorry...please excuse my excitement

Mimi: No, it's okay Princess and yes, I really have been thinking about it and....

(I looked around the beach a bit to think if I was really ready to leave this place, though I'd probably never have another opportunity like this one)

Mimi: I think I'll journey with you

(She jumped onto me and hugged me tight)

Zelda: OH HOW WONDERFUL! I PROMISE THIS SOMETHING YOU WILL NEVER REGRET! Honestly, it'll be nice having a female friend around instead of being surrounded by smelly boys morning to night! I simply have to go tell my guards the good news!

(She ran off in the distance to go tell her guards my decision. Now all I had to do was tell my parents and friends and honestly, that scared me more than anything)

Maka: Hey hey, little nebby

Mimi: AH! Don't call me that you idiot! ***looks around*** what if someone heard you say that!?

Maka: ***grins** * but it's so cute and fitting for you

Mimi: It's embarrassing !

Maka: oh I know. Princess Zelda seemed to really be happy, what were you two discussing?

Mimi: Oh...uh...nothing important, just girl stuff--

Maka: Well you'll be happy to know that she asked Malu and I to become a hylian knight!

Mimi: WHAT!?

(Out of all the things...I was hoping to get away from my brothers, but now their coming with me!)

Maka: Yeah, I guess she's really taken a liking to us! She said she saw everything she needed to know after Coco ball. She said that we can teach the guards back in Castle Town!! I can't wait to tell mom and dad! Though I'm not sure how the girls will take it

Mimi: Speaking of which, you and Princess Zelda seem to be getting chummy

Maka: ***laughs*** She's the first girl that could keep a good conversation going besides talking about my body

Mimi: Well I guess you two will be having fun then

Maka: Awww don't be jealous Nebby, I'll be back eventually

(I wanted to tell Maka that I was leaving as well, but I had such a giant lump in my throat that I kept quiet until Zelda came back over)

Zelda: Oh, Maka, are you enjoying yourself?

Maka: Yeah! Bu-but I think I'd have a better time if I could walk with you on the beach ***smiles***

(His stuttering was starting again. He really was nervous in her presence and I hadn't seen that since his first crush)

Zelda: O-oh..su-sure, Mimi you don't--

Mimi: Nah, go ahead and have fun, Princess

(Maka bent down and stuck out his hand)

Maka: My lady

(She giggled a bit and placed her small hand in his palm before the two joined everyone else in line of walking the beach)

David: Aren't you walking the sunset?

Mimi: Is that a joke?

David: ***chuckles*** yes. C'mon, we can walk together

(My eyes widen a bit before he started laughing again)

David: As friends. No hand holding or any of that romantic junk

Mimi: You promise?

David: You have my word ***bends down*** Lady Mimi

Mimi ***giggle*** :I believe you, Sir David

(As David and I continued to walk in the back of this long line, I noticed my mother and father a bit further up. My father had my mother on his neck and they reminded me of a teenage couple, I hope to one day be that happy)

(I also noticed Link walking with some girl, but his attention seemed to be more on watching my brother and Princess Zelda. I guess he was like every other guard and decided to keep a close eye, but Maka could be trusted, he wasn't like Malu and touched people when they didn't want to be touched)

David: No way! Seriously?! Princess Zelda is taking your brothers to be knights!

Mimi: You know the louder you shout it, the more damage it does to my heart

David: Sor-sorry, it's just....you don't think she came here to recruit?

Mimi: Maybe. I couldn't really see Princess Zelda having time for some relationship, at least not at her age

David: Yeah, but your 17 and you've had--Sorry

(I ignored him mentioning my time with _him_. I knew David didn't mention him on purpose like everyone else did)

Mimi: Well obviously, it wasn't a relationship, she doesn't have a normal, boring life like I do. She has so many responsibilities, while all I have to do is cook and watch over the twins

David: See, your already on the right track of becoming somebody's wife

Mimi: Yeah, sure. Unless my husband is a strong, adventurer who loves moving around Hyrule finding new things, then I'm never getting married

David ***sigh*** : Nani told me more about your monster hunting thing

Mimi: I'm not monster hunting--

David: So you are hunting?

Mimi: If I were, do you really think I'd be walking on this beach with a bunch of love birds?

David: Yeah, good thing tomorrow is the last day of the festival then we can go back to our simple lives

(Yeah...simple lives)

Mimi: David...

David: Hm?

Mimi: I want you to meet me tomorrow near my house

(His face started to turn red)

David: For wh-what?

Mimi: I have important news that I need you and everyone else to know

(I looked over to the princess and decided that this is something I wouldn't look back on)

David: Your not pregnant are you!?

Mimi: WHAT! NO! I haven't even done anything in that nature to get pregnant!

David: Well I mean there have been stranger things to happen in Hyrule. Being a virgin who's pregnant doesn't sound too far off

(Though he was right, it was a ridiculous guess)

Mimi: No, you idiot! just...Just come tomorrow okay?

David: Yeah...sure

(Once the whole, 'walk with your lover' thing was over, I decided to relax near the water. Something about these soothing, calm waters kept my head clear)

Batu: Mimi...

Mimi: ugh, Batu if your trying to try again--

Batu: No, no. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I know when your sitting by these waters, your usually upset or have something on your mind

Mimi: Re-really? Do I give off that impression?

Batu: Well...no...but I notice the little things

Mimi: Oh, well..no, it's nothing

Batu: Are you sure?

(I looked up at Batu. He actually looked like he cleaned himself up a bit and didn't smell of old fish water)

Mimi: Actually Batu--

Batu: MIMI, LOOK OUT!!

(I looked behind me to see a green Lizalfo swimming directly towards us! I hadn't seen one of these things since the Calamity. I quickly stood up as the thing jumped out of the water. It's scaly skin and eyes that were clearly not looking in the same direction caused us to tense up)

(Batu jumped in front of me)

Mimi: Batu, no! He'll kill you!

Batu: If it means dying for defending you, then I'll do it!

Mimi: Don't be stupid!!

(Damn it! Out of all the days I don't have my bow on me! I looked around for a weapon and saw a nearby boat oar and ran towards it, but I guess the Lizalfo saw me and made a run towards me. He would have definitely caught me if Batu hadn't ran in front of him, but this only lead to Batu getting sliced in the chest! Not enough to kill him, but he was clearly hurt as he flew across the sand and holding his newly acquired wound)

Mimi: BATU!!

(I grabbed the oar and stood in front of the beast)

Mimi: Alright you disgusting thing! Let's dance!!

(The monster flung it's tongue out at me, but I quickly dodged it. I grabbed its tongue, but quickly let go once I realized it caused my skin to burn a bit)

Mimi: damn it!!

(The monster jumped in the air, coming down with full force before I jumped out of it's direction. I needed to keep it away from Batu, but that seemed to not get through to him as he made his way towards him, causing Batu's eyes to become small)

Mimi: LEAVE HIM ALONE!

(I swung as hard as I could at the back of the monster's head causing it to fall unconsciously. I grabbed Batu's hand and flung his arm over my shoulder)

Mimi: C'mon, we have to get you back to the village!

(He just started breathing heavy so I placed him on a nearby palm tree. It could be possible the cut was deeper than meets the eye. There wasn't much I could do here without any herbs, so I tore off a piece of my shirt, revealing my stomach and soaked it in the water. It wasn't the best thing, but anything other than him bleeding and being exposed to these germs would be better. I wrapped the ripped cloth on his stomach before I noticed he was beading sweat)

Batu: Mi...mi...

Mimi: Save your strength! We have to get you back to the village

Batu: Be..hin..d....you

(I slowly looked behind me to see the Lizalfo getting back to his feet! He rubbed his head and screeched a bit before running back towards us. Think quick! Think quick!)

(But he was too close and my broken weapon was behind him. I quickly rolled behind him and grabbed the broken stick, it couldn't do as much damage, but it was this or nothing! One last screech he let out before I threw all of my strength into the broken, sharp oar directly into his chest, but not before I looked up and saw another object sticking out of the lizard's head, slightly missing my face, but causing a cut on my right cheek)

(a sword? I looked up to see Link with not only blood on his face, but his same, expressionless face, staring directly at me)

 

**(Shiroho-Art on DeviantArt)**

**(End of chapter 2)**

 

 

 


	3. Meeting A Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before leaving Lurelin Village, Mimi has to announce the big news to her family and friends, and though this worries her and time is ticking with Zelda leaving tomorrow with her brothers, she seems to become even more surprised when going to a certain Domain.

(I was in shock for a moment realizing what was happening before coming back to my senses. I looked over to Batu to see if he was okay, but it seemed that he had fainted from everything that happened)

(I squinted my eyes a bit. Good, he's still breathing)

Link: are you okay?

(Huh...this was the first time he sounded nice. I placed my foot on the dead monster and pulled out the now broken and useless oar, throwing it to the ground as Link placed his sword back into his scabbard)

(I didn't like the way he was looking at me though, it gave me that feel of being helpless)

Mimi: I'm fine. I could have handled it myself

Link: There's nothing wrong with a little thank you

Mimi: Now why would I say that? I clearly took care of the lizalfo on my own. You just came in and got the--

(He grabbed my damaged hand and looked at it. I somehow ignored the pain during the whole fight, but now with him touching it, it made me wince. My hand was red and slowly becoming numb)

Link: your hurt

(Pulling my hand out of his grip, I responded quickly)

Mimi: it's nothing

Link: also, I'm sorry about cutting your face

(I'd forgotten about that as well)

Mimi: Well, at least it'll make a cool battle wound

(I walked passed him to Batu and placed his arm on my shoulder, but it had become a bit harder since he wasn't conscious causing his body weight to all drop on me, that is until Link came over and took him off my shoulder and placed him on his back while walking back towards the village)

Mimi: I could carry him

Link: you have such a problem with letting others help you. Your going to have to get over that if you plan on helping around in the castle

(He knew!?)

Mimi: Wait! Zelda told you?!

Link: PRINCESS Zelda. I told you before she seems to be fond of you, but I didn't think so much that she'd want to take you along with us...What are your intentions on being there?

Mimi: Well...I haven't told her yet, but I want to be the first Dame of Hyrule

Link: Dame?

(I rolled my eyes. At this point I might as well call myself a female knight)

Mimi: Female knight

Link: that's not going to happen. Your better off just helping her with the ancient technology

Mimi: Why not?

(He looked to me and looked back)

Link: it's not heard of in Castle Town, let alone Hyrule

Mimi: just because it isn't heard of doesn't mean it can't happen

Link: look, you have some fighting potential, but you're way too reckless and a bit sloppy... plus, we wouldn't want you getting hurt

Mimi: It's that attitude that allows for girls to kick your butt!

Link ***tsk*** : you wouldn't be able to land a finger on me

Mimi: You wanna bet?

(He didn't say another word. For once we weren't yelling our heads off at one another, but it wasn't exactly a friendly conversation. We made our way back to the village, but I told Link that it was better for Batu to be placed in my home first to see what my mom can do)

Mother: MIMI!!

Tata: What happened to you?

Father: If you hurt my daughter--!

Mimi: Dad! He didn't do anything, he actually helped me save Batu

Mother: Save?

(Link stood there with his same expressionless face and nodded to my parents)

(Maka and Matu carried Batu over to the infirmary and placed Batu on the bed as my mother removed the bloody bandage away from his stomach. The thing about my mother was that when she wasn't helping with the cooking business, she was healing people. I wasn't sure how she did it, but she was able to fix any wound, no matter how deep with a wave of her hand)

(She closed her eyes and placed both of her hands over Batu's wound. Concentrating for a bit before a faint, pink light emerged from her hands causing his wound to disappear)

Mother: It's not as easy as it use to be

Mimi: You shouldn't push yourself, mom

Mother: You should talk. Your beautiful face has been cut and your hand

(She grabbed my wrist, and waved her hand over my hand. It felt better as I squeezed it, but she just cleaned my cheek off and placed a bandage over it)

Mother: Good as new-smile-

Mimi: Th-thanks mom

(I looked over to Batu)

Mother: He'll be fine

Maka: How did this happen?

Mimi: it was a random attack. The lizalfo came out of nowhere and with Batu trying to defend me, he got himself hurt on my behalf. I was able to defeat it with the help of Link, but not before suffering some wounds

Mother: Mimi, you know the beach is dangerous at night. Honestly, I think sometimes your trying to get yourself killed

Malu: Yeah, you should be lucky that Link was there when he was otherwise--

Mimi: I didn't need his help!

(I stood up and headed to the door)

Mother: Mimi...

(I pushed the leaf door out of the way to see Link waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I walked down the stairs and made my way past him, but he just started following me)

Mimi: Leave me alone, Link

(But he just kept walking behind me so I turned around)

Mimi: Seriously! I don't need you to walk me home like some weak girl! Back off!

(My yelling didn't phase him and it didn't help that my voice was cracking a bit, but I was angry and when I'm angry, I start to cry, but I held them back)

(That's when I noticed Maka stepping out of the doorway)

Maka: Hey Link!

(Link turned his head bit before waving back to Maka and smiling)

Maka: You don't want to make her even madder! C'mon, I need to talk to you about something

(Link took one last look at me before walking towards my brother. I turned around and walked back home)

Tata: Are you okay, big sis?

Mimi: I'm fine, just a little scratch

Tutu: Would have probably been worse if Link didn't save you

Tata-holds hands-: I can't wait to have a man like that save me from the dangerous of Hyrule

(I made my way passed them and went to my room, laying down in my bed and touching my cheek)

(I started to smile a bit. I couldn't believe it, I had my first fight with a monster! I know I should normally be mad because of the comment made tonight, but that was so exciting!! I can't wait to leave if this is what it's going to be like)

○ **Last Day Of The Festival** ○

(The last day was one thing I looked forward to. Not because everyone was leaving the next morning, but because the flowers from the Deku Tree would be floating over us and it made for such a beautiful sight. I never did know what it was like to actually be on top of Lover's Lake when it happened, but I guess I wouldn't be finding out either)

(I was also happy that tomorrow was a start to my new life!)

Zelda: And you're sure you want to come with us? You've already been hurt

Mimi: I don't mind. It's bound to happen with the monsters around Hyrule

Zelda: But you cut your face

(I decided to not tell her how my face got cut. The last thing I wanted to do was throw someone under the horse's hooves)

( And Link was her appointed knight. You don't get a title like that by making small mistakes, let alone accidently cutting girls faces)

Mimi: Yeah and now I have a awesome scar

(She started to laugh)

Zelda: Honestly, what am I going to do with you? Your like the sister I've never had

Mimi: I promise you, Princess, I can handle myself

Zelda: Oh I know you can! Normally when the women are even threatened, they run away, but you stayed and fought! Oh I can't wait till tomorrow!

Mimi: Me too!

Zelda: Have you told everyone your goodbyes yet?

Mimi: No, not yet. I plan on telling them all tonight once the festival is over

Zelda: Well I heard your mother and father were excited when Maka and Matu told them the good news

Mimi: Yeah, I heard

Zelda: Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked you if that was okay first

Mimi: Hm? Your the princess, you don't need my permission

Zelda: It's still common curstity....oh! I was told that your hand was damaged as well, may I see?

(I'm guessing my brothers told her about what happened)

(She grabbed both my hands and flipped them a bit, looking for a sign of damage)

Zelda: Well they seem fine to me

Mimi: Hehe...yeah, my mom kinda healed them

(She looked back to me)

Zelda: Healed?

Mimi: My mom...she has these kind of healing powers I guess

Zelda: REALLY!? DO YOU HAVE THEM AS WELL?!

Mimi: Honestly, I have no idea, but my biggest bet is that I don't have any special powers. My mother keeps most of her past a secret, so anything she does is new to me

(Zelda sat up and looked at me, though it was kinda hard to look back with the sun in my face)

Zelda: Wait, your mother hasn't told you anything about herself?

Mimi: My mother and father like to keep most of their past lives a secret, so it's all a mystery for my brother and sisters and I

Zelda: This makes me excited then!

Mimi: Hm? What for?

Zelda: Well this may come out wrong, but if you did have these powers, maybe there's something we can do to awaken them! Like how I awakened my triforce

Mimi: Well, what did you have in mind?

Zelda: Maybe....just maybe-taps chin- you have to eat something! Like aaaaa....dragonfly!

Mimi: Ew!

Zelda: Or possibly have to go through a number of challenges like sitting in extremely hot weather

Mimi: Geez, I didn't know I was becoming a test subject -laughs-

Zelda ***Laughs*** : No, but this is interesting news. I've never met someone like myself

Mimi: Yourself?

Zelda: Yes, during and before the Calamity, I was unable to awaken my power...it honestly made me feel as if there was something wrong with me

Mimi: Well obviously there wasn't anything wrong with you. You just needed the right thing to open your eyes

(She smiled at my comment. That's when David and Nani came over, but only so close before the guards stopped them in their tracks with their swords)

David: Geez, ease up guys

Mimi: hey guys

Nani: Hey Mimi. Princess Zelda.

Zelda: Hello

David: Your brothers said they need your help

Mimi: I highly doubt they actually need my help. Probably just being lazy

(I stood up and dusted off my pants)

Mimi: Excuse me, Princess

Zelda: mhm

(I walked with Nani and David)

Mimi: So what exactly do they need help with?

David: Spreading petals up to Lover's Lake

Mimi: What?

Nani: don't worry, we'll help you. David can help place the tiki sticks so it's lit all the way up

Mimi: I honestly thought we weren't doing that

David: Why not?

Mimi: Well because of the monster sightings. It'll be dark when we go up there...well when the love birds go up there

Nani: The guards will be with each group so it should be fine

(Psh. These guards weren't very good fighters for one and for two, they couldn't protect somebody from a small rock)

David: Hey, what's with that bandage on your face?

Mimi: hm? Oh I'm just wearing it to look cool

Nani: More like dorky

David: speaking of dorky, did you hear what happened to Batu last night? They said he was attacked by a lizalfo, but Link saved him

(What!? No way was he taking all the credit!)

Nani: Yeah, I heard the girls talking about it earlier. He really is one dreamy guy

David: They said Batu doesn't remember anything else besides there was someone fighting by his side, but it's all blur for him

(I started to space out on their conversation as I looked over to the infirmary. I should go visit Batu once I'm done helping everyone, it's the least I can do for him trying to save me)

Nani: Speaking of guys, I'm so sad that your brothers are leaving with Princess Zelda tomorrow!

(I snapped out of my daze and looked over to see Nani and David staring at me)

Mimi: Oh yeah. Lucky them, huh?

David: yeah! What I wouldn't give to see Castle Town!

Nani: No! Not lucky! What am I supposed to do without Malu here!?

Mimi: I don't know, move on and find someone else in the village

Nani: NO WAY! My heart and body belongs to Malu

(Me and David shrugged as we looked at each other. I wonder how they would react to my news tonight about me leaving with the princess as well)

Mimi: Oh, David, did you tell Nani?

Nani: Tell me what?

Mimi: When the festival is over, I need you to stop by my house. It's very important news that I want everyone to hear

Nani: Your not pregnant, are you?

David: I said the same thing!

Mimi: STOP THINKING I'M PREGNANT!! I'm a virgin for crying out loud!

Nani: Well I guess that's true and maybe being pregnant is pretty far of an idea since you haven't even had your first kiss yet

(I could feel my ears twitching)

Mimi: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUUUUT UPPP!!

(My screaming was interrupted when I bumped into something hard and fell on my butt)

(I looked up to see my brother, Malu)

Malu: You gotta watch out sis

Maka: Yeah and with all that screaming, your bound to lose your voice

Malu: or scare the birds away

Lele: Kinda how she does with men

Hana: Ooooo, Lele, your on fire today with the snaps!

(I'd be screaming with joy if it meant getting away from all four of them, but I guess 2 out of 4 was better than all of them coming with me tomorrow. I stood back up and dusted myself for the second time today)

Nani: Hiiii Maluuuu

Malu: Whatsup...um...

Nani: Nani

Malu: Yeaaaah Nani

(I still couldn't understand why she was so obsessed with my brother, but I guess since this was the last time she'd see him, she'll try to get as much alone time with him as she possibly could)

(I grabbed the basket of petals and started to spread them with David)

David: Seems like somebody is too mesmerized by your brother to help

Mimi: You mean Nani and the other hoard of girls that are heartbroken about my brothers leaving

David: Awww their just showing their love

Mimi: Yeah and their desperation

David ***chuckles*** : Now if you weren't their sister, I'm sure you'd be the same way

Mimi: No way! My brothers barely have brain cells. Looks aren't everything, David

David: Oh yeah? Then how come you won't go with Batu?

Mimi: Because Batu just isn't the guy for me

David: Then what kind of guys do you like?

(I looked over to him)

Mimi: I love adventure. I don't care for guys and whatever goes on in their minds

David: Not even if it means being happy again?

Mimi  ***chuckles*** : What makes you think I'm not happy?

David: I told you before, remember? You don't smile anymore and your always in the distance, being by yourself....alone

(We were slowly inching towards the top of Lover Lake)

Mimi: So you think having a boyfriend will make me sooooo happy?

David: Heeeey, no need for sarcasm

(I stopped at the top and turned to him)

Mimi: David, seriously...what is it with you and this whole relationship thing?

David ***smiles*** : Well...I thought you would have figured it out from all the times I've been pestering that I want you to be mine, I love everything about you from your cute dimple...your button nose to your long, curly red and slightly blonde hair

(Why did he say it like that?)

David:... but you keeping shutting me down with this whole adventure thing

Mimi: Well maybe you should get yourself a more simple girl, hm?

David: Mimi...I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying--

(Lucky my brothers interrupted the awkwardness between us by placing down the last couple of torches. I noticed the girls following them up here. Do they ever stop)

_"I can't wait to see Malu at the top!"_

_"No way, Malu is coming to see me!"_

_"As if, that hunk of man is MINE!"_

_"Well I have dibs on Maka"_

_"In that shade of red? He'll never go for a woman like you"_

_"You should talk flat chest!"_

_"He'll obviously love my red! It's the same as their hair!"_

_"They'll puke at what your wearing"_

Mimi: You two should calm down your horde of hormones

Maka: We tried

Malu ***laughs*** : Yeah, but their bound to stick to our hips after hearing the news

Maka: Man, I can't believe this is our last day here

(Malu nuddged Maka a bit)

Malu: Don't tell me your gonna get all homesick

Maka: No way! I'm sure all the new chicks we meet will keep our minds off of home

Malu: Already there, bro!

(I pushed my way passed them. I didn't care for their talk of girls)

Maka: What's wrong, Nebby?

Mimi: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

(Even over the girls chattering in my ear, I could hear them both laughing their heads off. Though Maka was the only one who called me Nebby, it allowed Malu to get a laugh out of it as well)

Mimi: So annoying...

(I found it pointless to spread these petals. Wouldn't they just blow into the water by the time the ones from the great deku tree arrived)

Tata: Here

Mimi: Another one?

(Tata handed me a white and red flower headwear)

Tata: You have to look the part, also, give this blue and gold one to the princess. Those mean guards wouldn't allow me to go near her and you seem to be close to her

(She handed me the other flower headwear while I put on mine. Once again, she made mines a bit too tight and it didn't help that there were thorns still in the front)

Tutu: Must be her girlfriend

Tata: Nu uh! Princess Zelda could go for someone way prettier than big sister

(I could feel my ears twitching again. If they were older, I would have thrown them in the water by now)

Mimi: Gee thanks

Tata & Tutu: No Problem!!

Tata: AND MAKE SURE YOU TELL HER IT'S FROM ME!!

(I walked towards the princess while waving back at Tata)

Mimi: Yeah yeah

(Zelda stopped talking to Link and ran to me. She seemed to always be excited to see me)

Zelda: Oh, you're finally back! The petals look amazing that you spread out

Mimi: Thanks..um this is for you

(I handed over her flower headwear, but she just bent down)

Zelda: Mind putting it on for me?

Mimi: oh..um yeah

(She was so more open than the stories of princess let on. I technically shouldn't be able to get this close to her, but somehow she's treated me like I was apart of her royal family)

(I carefully placed the flowers on her head, making sure not to pull a strand. I noticed how soft her hair was and it made me realize how different our hair was, besides the color, her hair seemed so straight, while mines was a bit curly or maybe wavy, who knows, I swear it switches at times)

(She raised back up and smiled)

Zelda: How do I look?

Mimi: Breathtaking

(I could see her cheeks turning red a bit)

Zelda: Th-thank you, Mimi. You look as gorgeous as always,except...why the thorns?

Mimi: Oh, my little brother and sister are the tiny devils

Zelda ***giggle*** :Their adorable. Are you sure you aren't going to miss them?

Mimi: Of course I will, as annoying as my family is, but I need to spread my wings

Zelda: I know that all too well

Mimi: By the way Princess

Zelda: Hm?

Mimi: my little sister wanted you to know that she made your flower headwear

Zelda: Oh tell her I think it's marvelous and give her this for me

(She gave me another hug and it caught me off guard. I kept my hands up because I wasn't really sure if I could touch her or not before she pulled back and smiled again. She really was a goddess)

(As the sun slowly started got lower and lower, we all noticed the petals coming in and slowly hitting the water. It was honestly a beautiful sight and I looked over to see Zelda taking a picture on what I could only guess as a slate)

(As the girls made their way up to Lover's Lake, I noticed that the one guy that wasn't up there was Link. I guess he didn't have any intentions on meeting the one)

(I made my way over into the infirmary and noticed Batu laying in bed, but he quickly tried getting up as I walked in, but wince and held his stomach. I sat next to him and pushed him back down)

Mimi: You shouldn't move after an injury like that

Batu: Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to...to...check up on me

Mimi: Of course I would

Batu: Why?

Mimi: Well don't you remember. If you weren't trying to save me from that monster, this would have never happened

(His eyes got bigger as he tried to get up again. I figured he wouldn't stop so I helped him sit up, but also to lay back so he wouldn't be leaning on his stomach)

Batu: Really!? Me?!

Mimi: Yes, you. Though I knew it wouldn't end well, but I couldn't stop you, but I did kill that beast for you

Batu: Really? Th-thank you! I hope I didn't bring you any harm

Mimi: No, I'm just fine

Batu: I guess that Link guy helped, huh?

Mimi: At like the last second

Batu:...it's really beautiful out tonight

(I looked over to Batu and then looked up through the medium hole through the grass roof. The stars were shining brightly tonight and with the cherry blossom leaves blowing through, it surly did make for a romantic night. The sky seemed to be in between the sunset and the night sky making it almost look purple)

Batu: somebody's bound to have kids on a night like this

(this was my first time laughing at Batu's jokes. Though I rejected him, and probably broke his heart causing him to think I'm a butthole, he seemed to still be happy in my presence...I just hope he can find someone that'll make him happy once I'm gone)

Father: Knock knock

(I looked down to see my father in the doorway)

Mimi: Daddy. Is something the matter?

Father: No, the chief asked if you could sing for the people before they leave tomorrow

Mimi: Wha-what! Why?

Father: Does it really matter?

Mimi: No, I suppose not...but that's so many people. I'll get frighten or get a dry mouth or--

(I felt Batu's hand on my shoulder)

Batu: You can do it, Mimi. You singing is beautiful, so don't get nervous. Everyone will love you

Father: Infirmary or not, watch those hands!

(Batu quickly pulled his hands back)

Mimi: Thank you, Batu

(I stood up and decided to look past my judgement on him and planted a kiss on his forehead causing his face to turn red and fall back onto the bed)

Mimi ***laughs*** : Oops

Father: Oops is right. I hope he enjoyed that because he'll never get it again

Mimi: Honestly Daddy, you have to let up about the boys here

Father: Never! Not even when I'm dead, I'll still be here to scare boys away from my precious gem!

Mimi: Sure Daddy ***pats chest***

(I didn't have to go very far as everyone was sitting outside of the infirmary. I didn't mind because Batu would be able to hear, but they couldn't have given me time to get ready)

Mimi: mmmmm!!

Father: you got this. WHO'S READY TO HEAR MY DAUGHTER'S BEAUTIFUL VOICE?

(The crowd started to cheer for me, but I was so nervous. I felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest)

_**"LET'S GO MIMI!"** _

_**"BEAUTIFUL AND CAN SING! WHAT ARE THE CHANCES"** _

_**"SHE CAN SING TO ME EVERY NIGHT!"** _

Father: Alright, calm down you creeps before I knock your teeth in!!

(My dad kissed my forehead and stepped down the stairs, joining my family in the crowd. Why me?! Why me?! Everyone was staring and I wanted to hide)

(Okay...just breathe, Mimi...think of your happy place)

(My happy place...was with him....his smile...I tried not to think of the fact that he was dead, but of our best times together. I started to smile a bit and closed my eyes. I remember the first time he heard me sing)

_"WOW!"_

_Mimi: Oh no! Please don't tell me you heard that?_

_"Well...yeah and I'm glad I did!"_

_Mimi: This is so embarrassing!_

_"Why? Your voice is so soothing and smooth...like...like goat butter_

_Mimi ***giggles*** : Goat butter?_

_"Sorry *chuckles* but seriously, I'd love to hear your voice all the time if it meant you'd be singing"_

_Mimi-blush-: Re-really?_

_"*smiles* Yeah"_

(I could feel my face getting hot as I reopened my eyes)

Mimi: Um...hi everyone...I haven't actually done this in a while so...don't judge me if my voice cracks a bit

Malu: WOOOO!!

(The girls started to laugh at Malu and I laughed as wel causing me to relax)

(I took one last deep breath through my nose and slightly parted my lips)

**Tonight is a special night**

**Where lovers get to dance the night away**

**Without a care in the world**

**All of their problems seem to wash away**

**The stars are shining bright tonight**

**But the only star I need is you**

**That's right**

**Your the special star in my heart**

**And I never want us to be apart**

**Oooh oooh**

**My heart belongs to you**

**So won't you come and take my hand too**

**We can run away**

**To a place where we can always stay**

**You make me so happy**

**We're always laughing**

**And....and...**

(I didn't notice it, but I had a tear running down my face as I was singing)

Mimi: So-sorry...heh

(But the crowd just clapped, even with my voice cracking a bit, they still seemed to love it. I even noticed Zelda whistling)

(The honest truth was that I was never able to finish that song. Originally it was supposed to be for him once he returned, but it was clear that I could never finish it)

Mimi: Thank you

(I bowed before going down the stairs. I wanted to concentrate on everything, but what I was about to tell everyone, but it was now or never! I called everyone over to my house before sitting them outside. Now I was sure my heart was out of place)

Mimi: okay..sooo..this isn't going to be easy for me to say-

Lele: Then don't say it

Hana: Duuuh

(The two snickered before my mother shushed the two)

Mimi: Thanks mom...so...as you all know, Maka and Malu are leaving tomorrow with Princess Zelda

(They both high fived each other)

Nani: What a tragedy

David: Oh hush, drama queen

Father: What are you trying to say, Mimi?

Mimi: Well... **.*gulps***...they aren't the only ones leaving

Everyone: What?!

Maka: Wait! Don't tell me...

Malu: Holy! YOUR COMING WITH US?!

(I nodded but avoided eye contact with my father)

Maka: Congrats sis!

Malu: Yeah, just don't get in our way

Tata: That's fine with me, now I can get my own room!

Tutu: Good! I was tired of sharing a room with you!

Tata: Coming from the person who smells like a monster's butt!

Mother: Mimi...

(David stood up and walked off without a word while Nani chased after him. I didn't think he'd take it so hard)

Father: Out of the question!

Mimi: But Dad--

Father: No Mimi! I've told you numerous times that it isn't safe for a girl to --

Mimi: Dad it isn't fair that you allow Matu and Maka to leave just because their boys! I want to explore the world and see what you and mom got to see! Please!

Father: No Mimi!

Mother: Dear..

Father: No! She's obviously not fit to handle the land of Hyrule. You should know how dangerous it is out there

(I looked to my mom to be on my side while she and my father talked)

Mother: Mala...if you keep denying her this, she'll eventually go out on her own. Now what would you want?

(She walked to me and held my shoulders)

Mother: For her to go out with her brothers or by herself?

Father: Neither!

(She ignored my father for a moment and looked to me)

Mother: Mimi...is this something you're sure you want?

Mimi: Mom...even the princess said she saw potential in me! I need to do this! I don't want to be stuck here doing the same thing everyday!

(She smiled at me and looked back to my father)

Mother: Then it's settled. Her mind is already made up and I'm sure there's nothing you can do about it. After all, you know how stubborn she is

Mimi: Thank--heeeey

Father: I just...

Mimi: Father. I want your approval, but...but if you can't give me that, I'll leave regardless...

(He stood up, slowly trying not to hurt his back and went inside without another word. My heart felt heavy)

Mother: Don't worry. I'll talk to him, but Mimi...I need you to do something for me on your journey

Mimi: Yes mother?

Mother: Find the 4 fairies and you shall have your answer

Mimi ***raises eyebrow*** : What?  
Mother: I don't know...something your grandmother told me before she passed onto the next life. I was never able to figure it out and your a smart girl so take this opportunity to find your true self, okay?

(Even though I nodded, I still didn't get what she meant. She kissed my forehead)

Mother: I'll be proud of whatever you decided. Now you go out there and be the best soldier you can be!

(I smiled. My mother was the one person I knew would be on board with whatever I decided to do, but I was worried about my father and David)

Mother: You should probably go find David. He seemed just as upset as your father

Mimi: Daddy...

Mom: Don't worry, I'll talk to him. He's a sucker for you kids happiness

(She pinched my cheek a bit, not enough to hurt it, but to show her motherly love before going over to my brothers. I decided to head in David and Nani's direction and for a moment, I couldn't find them, that is, until I noticed them sitting on the stairs of Nani's home)

(I slowly approached and realized neither of them wanted to talk to me)

Mimi  ***twirls fingers*** : You two are mad at me, huh?

Nani: You know, I'm only mad because your leaving me too ! My best friend! Now what am I supposed to do for fun?

Mimi: Well...you hang around those other girls that worship my brothers. I'm sure you can find some fun with them

Nani: Honestly Mimi, I'm happy for you, but at the same time I'm shocked. I knew you always wanted to do this, but--

David: I didn't think you'd actually do it...

(I looked over to David who had a stale facial expression, something I'd never seen before)

Mimi: David...I

David: Save it. I knew this was bound to happen since you asked how we would feel if you left one day. You were basically preparing us for what was going to happen...WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL US THAT YOU WERE LEAVING, MIMI!?

Mimi: It's...It's not that easy okay! Everyone in this village tells me to do things I don't want to do and never ask me about the things I actually wanna do! I thought...I thought as my best friends you'd understand that!!

(I didn't mean to snap, but I honestly hated that everyone wanted to control my life and never allow my to do what I wanted. Well not anymore! Princess Zelda actually wanted me to do what I loved! Other than my mother, she was the first one to give me the opportunity)

Nani: We do, Mimi. It's just so sudden. If I...I mean we, knew you were leaving tomorrow then we could have spent more time together

Mimi: I'm sorry....I know that was selfish of me and I should have told you earlier--

David: Damn right! Can't believe my dream girl is leaving tomorrow!

(I looked up and saw that David was smiling again. It was a fake smile, I knew that. He was still angry with me, but just like he said before, he'd be happy with me as long as I was doing what I loved)

David: At least now....you'll be smiling again. Too bad I can't make you do that though....or see it

Mimi-smiles-: you already have

(I ran in and hugged them both. I'd miss my life here, but I needed something else, otherwise, I'd just bore myself to death. I was going to miss my family and friends, but if I wanted to make a change, I had to put my feelings aside and see the world for once. Thinking with my emotions would only keep me here and keep me away from my true calling)

○ ○ ○ **Morning** ○ ○ ○

(I couldn't even sleep with all the excitement flowing through my mind. Today was the big day and I couldn't wait to walk away from this place. There wasn't much to do, but say our goodbyes and though everyone seem sad, mostly for my brothers, they cheered us on for our new adventure)

Mother: Take care of your sister!!

Father: NO BOYS! I don't have time for a grandchild!

Lele: Good redisance

Hana: Here!

(Hana handed me a picture of her and Lele)

Mimi: Wh-what is this?

Lele: It's obviously our beautiful faces. Make sure you post it all around Hyrule so guys can come see us!

Hana: We'll have guys swarming from every region of Hyrule coming to see us!

Tata: I sure hope not

(My mother walked up to me and grabbed my hands. I didn't realize it, but she put something in my hand. When I opened it, I realized it was the locket _he_ gave me)

Mimi: I don't need--

Mother: Trust me. You'll need it...when the time is right, you can discard of it forever

(that seemed like now)

(She placed the locket over my neck. I guess she was worried I'd throw it in the water or something. I didn't mind it, but I was starting a new life, no need for bring the old with me)

Mother: Also...take this

(I didn't notice that she was holding father's bow behind her back. She handed the old, black bow to me before I looked up at my dad as he nodded. This bow had been in my family for as long as I could remember. I'd protect this with my life)

Guard: Princess. We need to be going. It'll be a long journey before we reach--

Zelda: Shhh! It's a surprise for Mimi!

(I looked back at the princess)

Mimi: Surprise?

Zelda: I'll tell you more once were moving

(As my brothers and I gave one last goodbye to our family and friends. I made my way into the carriage. Slowly waving goodbye to my family before the door closed and the carriage began to move. This was it...I was leaving!)

Zelda: How did everyone take the news? I know it couldn't have been the best thing to hear, especially so sudden

Mimi: Well....my mom told me something pretty strange that I don't fully understand yet

Zelda: Oh really? What was it? I'm pretty good at deciphering things

Mimi: It's nothing

(I looked out of the tiny window to see my brothers chatting it up with the other guards)

Mimi: Honestly Princess, how can you possibly enjoy this view?

Zelda: Hm? Oh I don't. I use to have such a nice view of the world when it was just me and 2-3 guards, including Link. I was able to ride on my horse to wherever I needed to go and see so many things! But ever since Calamity Ganon was defeated, the guards thought it would be better if I kept a low profile when making trips

Mimi: but is this carriage really the best for that?

Zelda: What do you mean?

(I looked over to her curious face)

Mimi: Well...don't get me wrong, it's a nice carriage, but it'll just bring more attention

Zelda: Really?

Mimi: Mhm. See, the carriage is already decked out with glitter and all kinds of royal things. It's like putting your royal horse in a field of wild horses. It's obvious on which one is yours and which one people would more likely go for, plus you said you missed the view, correct?

Zelda: Yes, but the guards believe it's better for my safety

Mimi: Well either way you'll be an open target right? And what if something were to happen in your carriage, such as, you fell ill or your fainted from a heat stroke, the boys would never know because they can't see you

(I could see that she was thinking about what I was saying before her eyes locked onto my locket)

Zelda: My, what a pretty locket

(I held onto the heart shaped locket and placed it inside my shirt)

Mimi: Thank you

Zelda: Mimi...is there anything you wish to talk about? Something rest deeply on your heart

Mimi: No, I don't think so-smile-

(I know she couldn't see past my fake act, but this isn't how I wanted to start our time together)

Mimi: Oh! So what's this surprise of yours?

Zelda: Ah ah! It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?

Mimi ***grins*** : I suppose not, but if it's from the princess, I suppose it will be amazing

Zelda: Oh I love your enthusiastic spirit!!

(Throughout most of the travel, Zelda and I were either sleeping or talking about what I would expect to see as her assistant. I had time to talk to my brothers and Malu was the first to admit it was a bit different from seeing everyone in the morning, but he'd get use to it. Maka on the other hand said that he would probably have fun as long as he got to speak to the princess)

(From what I was overhearing from the guards, we would be at Zelda's surprise within an hour. We'd been traveling for 4 days since we left my home)

(I stood next to a apple tree and stretched a bit)

Mimi: MMMMM!! Man it feels good to stretch my legs!

Guard: Well at least you get to sit down. We have to walk everywhere.

Guard 2: Honestly my dogs are barking

Mimi: Hm? Well maybe you guys don't have the right footwear

Guard: Footwear? Hmph, leave it to a woman to care about those things

Mimi-crosses arms-: Well a woman should know best, after all the Gerudo women wear heels everywhere and they never complain

Guard: She's got a point

Guard 2: Okay miss know it all, what would you recommend?

Mimi: Well if it were up to me, I'd honestly wouldn't recommend those metal boots. Maybe something more comfortable

Guard: I've been saying that! Link doesn't have to wear the knight uniform!

(I looked over to see Link gobbling down a giant piece a meat while listening to my brothers and Zelda before looking back over to the guards)

Mimi: I know those things have to get pretty bad when it's raining as well. You could slip or the metal could possibly rust with how much it rains around Hyrule

Guard 2: Especially in the--

Guard: Shut up! It's a surprise remember

Mimi: Well if you guys feel like it might be a problem, maybe you should run it through Zelda

Guard: But aren't you her assistant? Shouldn't we run it through you instead

Mimi: I'm just helping her with ancient technology. Not keeping the castle together or anything

Guard 2: Same difference. If you get a chance, can you tell her? These things can be pretty hard to scratch in

Guard: Or unbluckling

(He started to nudge the other guard and I simply turned around back to the apple tree)

(I looked out into the horizon and noticed a wild boar in the distance. It was actually amazing to know these things were out so far. The waters weren't s beautiful as home, but it did make me want to jump in for a dip)

( I could hear my stomach rumbling though I already ate so I decided to reach for an apple, but it was just out of my reach)

Guard: Need some help?

Mimi: Nah, I got it

(I decided it was best to just climb the tree instead of standing on my tippy toes. Once I started climbing the tree, I noticed how high I actually was when looking down. The one thing that I was scared of was heights! Sure the tree wasn't that high, but falling wasn't exactly apart of my plan)

Zelda: Be careful, Mimi!

Mimi: Thanks Princess!....almost got it...just a little more

Matu: She's bound to fall

Maka: I'll go get her

(I noticed my brother coming over, but it wasn't stopping me from grabbing these juicy....delicious...APPLES!)

Mimi: GOT IT! UH OH!

(I felt myself slip off of the tree, falling into Maka's arms)

Maka: You have to be careful, nebby

Guard: Nebby?

(God damn it! I told him not to let people hear him call me that!)

Mimi: UUUUGGGHH!! MAKA!!

(I started hitting him on top of his head, but it didn't seem to phase him much considering he was laughing as he put me down)

Maka: Who cares if I call you my little nebby?

Mimi: I DO! PEOPLE DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT EMBARRASSING NICKNAME YOU'VE GIVEN ME!

Guard: It's okay, Nebby, we like it ***laughs***

Maka: Now now men. That nickname is only for my lips to slip from

Mimi: tHe NiCkNaMe BLAH BLAH BLAH!

(Maka smiled a bit before reaching up and grabbing two more apples, handing me another one)

Maka: You know, if you keep being this cute around all these guys, you're bound to get someone interested in you, Nebby and I might have to play the big brother role

Mimi: Don't think I won't smack you with this apple

Maka: Well at least you'll have apple juice

(I growled a bit as he went back over to the princess and dusted off the apple before handing it to her. I noticed the Link watching my brother again, but it was impossible to tell what he was thinking)

Zelda: Mimi, why don't you sing us another song? Your voice is simply wonderful

Guards: Yeah Mimi! Sing us a song!

Mimi: Oh...well...I wouldn't know what to sing

Malu: How about one of those humming things mom always use to sing to us when we were younger?

Maka: You mean humming

Malu: Yeah! Do the bird village

(I shook my head)

Mimi: Rito village?

Zelda: Oh I do love Rito village! Their soothing music puts me directly to sleep after a long day of study. Please Mimi, would you?

(She put her hands together and made puppy eyes with a smile I couldn't resist)

Mimi: Anything for you, Princess...just...don't stare too hard okay? It kinda freaks me out

Zelda: You heard her boys. No ogling while she sings !

Guards: Yes Princess Zelda!

(So many commands, so little freedom. I closed my eyes again and started to hum the Rito Village theme, or at least what I remembered what my mother would hum, but I stopped towards the middle, not because I heard everyone gasping and holding their breath, but because I heard something in the distance. A fox? Another boar?)

(When I opened my eyes, I looked over to my left to see a Guardian peeking its head out. It was staring directly at me, completely calm and blue before turning red and pointing it's beam at my head)

Mimi: GUARDIAN!!

(The guards hopped in action while pushing me over to Princess Zelda causing the large machine to come out of hiding and preparing a attack. Though the guards kept the Guardian at bay, Link chopped off each of the legs, but not before the Guardian started to go crazy and shoot beams everywhere. I opened up the carriage door and grabbed my father's bow and a arrow)

Mimi: Maka! Malu! Push it over!

Maka & Malu: Right!

(They ran over to the Guardian as Link finished up the last leg and pushed the guardian over on it's side causing it to look around before realizing what was happening. I raised the bow and slowly took in a breath before releasing and hitting the Guardian directly in it's eye causing it to tumble down the hill)

Mimi: Whoops. Sorry Prince--

Zelda: Sorry?! Mimi I had no idea you could wield a bow!

Mimi ***rubs head*** : Heh...yeah, I took up on archery at a young age

Zelda: Well it obviously paid off, your amazing!

(With all of the gloating that Princess Zelda was giving me and everyone else, I noticed that Link stayed as silent as ever. I wasn't expecting any compliment from him so it didn't hurt my feelings)

(As we inched closer to our destination, I explained to the princess how before the Guardian attacked, I noticed that once I went silent, it went from blue to red. She asked me if it were possible that it didn't see me, but then realized how far of a range a Guardian actually had. I guess it was just as weird to me as it was for her. She said she wanted to test something because of this, but we would have to wait till we got back to the castle)

Guard: Princess. We're here

Zelda: OH GOODIE! Come Mimi!

(As the door opened, the guards were in a line that lead up to this beautiful, blue, marbled kingdom, surrounded by waterfalls and what seemed like..)

Mimi: Zoras...

(I'd heard of Zoras before, but I've never seen one in person)

**_"HEY! ARE THOSE MY FAVORITE HYLIANS?!"_ **

(Link waived back and smiled to this red Zora in the distance as he quickly ran towards us. The closer he got, the taller he seemed to get. Wow, Zoras are pretty tall, he was basically only a couple inches taller than my brothers!)

Sidon: Princess Zelda! Master Link! What brings you two here?

Zelda: Well actually Sidon, we are showing my new friends here around and figured we we're near your domain and wanted to stop by

Maka: Hey, I'm Maka

Malu: Malu

Sidon: OH THESE TWO ARE TWINS! I've never seen Hylian twins before!

Zelda ***giggles*** : And this is Mimi

(As my brother's moved out of my way, the tall Zora bent down and looked me in my eyes. His eyes matched mine and I had to admit, he was really cute! So cute that I felt my face becoming red again)

Sidon: Oooh! She's such a cute, little Hylian like you princess! Hi!

(I was frozen with fear and shyness!But it wasn't just his face that caught me off guard)

Sidon: Oh...does she not like to talk like Master Link?

Zelda: What? No...she talks a lot, right, Mimi?

(I blankly stared at the princess and the tall zora, still not being able to say anything from embarrassment)

Sidon: Is it me? Am I scaring her?

Maka: Well it is her first time seeing a Zora

Sidon: Really!? I'm sorry if I scare you, miss. Maybe it's my pointy teeth?

Mimi: N-no...it's not that...it's just...

(I couldn't hold back my excitement)

Mimi: YOU HAVE A SHARK HEAD! AND YOUR BODY

( I slowly made my way around him)

Mimi: IT'S LIKE THAT OF A FISH, BUT IT'S IN THE SHAPE OF A HYLIAN MAN!

(I looked up at him and he seemed a bit shocked before smiling at me causing me to back up behind Zelda)

Mimi: So-sorry

Zelda *** giggles*** : You'll come to learn Mimi is the curious type. She wants to learn everything there is about Hyrule and it's people

Sidon: Really? Well let me be the first to introduce myself! I'm Prince Sidon! And this is my kingdom, Zora's Domain!!

_**{@Calipygos}** _

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**Author's Note:**

> Finished reading? Awesome! I know, the story is pretty long in itself, but down the line I separated it into parts for shorter reads. My only question would be, should the Script Format be here? If not, I'll change it for the next chapter, if you guys and gals want it, of course.


End file.
